Bright Attraction
by QualityReader
Summary: Clow had always believed in fate, rather strongly in fact. The Star he had Seen would be the perfect future for his Cards, a light in a dark that he'll cause no less. Unfortunately he had not counted on the Sun, for it does not move and does not act, rather only brought where the flow brings it. Unfortunately the flow brings it right to his plans and burns it to smithereens.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So! A new story! I just needed to get this out there, it's been in my laptop for like forever! It also helps that having a distraction from my other story helps with getting me motivated. I work best when I multitask, I have about a dozen or so stories just rotting in my laptop, I've started writing after the couple of months I've been hooked to ff, so that's like years ago.

Anyway hope you guys like it, It's actually inspired by Cardcaptor Harry from LunaStorm, go give her love!, and though I didn't exactly get any permission, my story is different from hers, for one, Harry is fourteen here and there's romance and he'll probably go to Hogwarts. Two, I'm not really stealing any ideas, I just got inspired to write a crossover of this two, I would never have thought of it if i didn't read her story.

Do review, yes? Give me some acknowledgement or reassurance that the story is not crap :D I like constructive criticism, mindless flaming will be fed to Watery and electrocuted by Thunder. On the other hand, compliments are always lovely and welcome it's a bonus to writing and a good motivator :)

Warnings: There might be cursing, so language warnings and I made it M just to be safe for later chapters. Harry will be a teenager and teenagers are horny most of the time, so expect some steamy scenes (not that I have any idea of how to write it but I'll try) and the cards will be used in any kind of situation even if to kill, so gore there and there will be war people. Oh and the most important one of all, if you haven't read my other stories yet, I'm a slash lover so this story will be SLASH, boy love, gay couples and maybe even a gay harem so be prepared. If you don't want to read it then don't no one is forcing you, I don't want to read about someone complaining on it, not when you have the option to just leave the story, MY story.

Disclaimer: None of the two works is mine, I just wish to play with the possible scenes and what ifs, so I'm not making any money out of this either.

* * *

Harry Potter was the smallest member of the Dursley household, seven years old and yet still manages to look like a four year old. He was thin, painfully so, and lightly tanned, he would've been pale if not for his chores outside the house. He had dark red hair, burgundy in shade that lightens to crimson when hit with the sun. It was messy and was the source of frustration for his Aunt that after a while just did not care anymore. His eyes were a clear, emerald green that shone brightly in his too thin face and was covered with cheep ugly glasses.

Clearly, he was quite the boy who stood out. Unfortunately, his relatives did not allow it and for the years he stayed with them, he learned to be looked over. Though he could never really just blend in to the background, he never understood why, he learned to just go with the flow and be less noticeable, be forgettable, direct the attention elsewhere and be mostly unassuming.

He had learned it the hard way when he was grudgingly entered in school and all anyone ever talked about was him. A favorite of others and popular, he received his first ever lashing right after. It did not help when he, in a bid to gain favor, learned hard and became top of the class. When the report card came and a meeting was held for the guardians, all anyone could talk about was him again.

He received his most painful punishment yet and the longest time he was ever held in his cupboard.

The next year, he was wiser and learned to lower his grades. He was surprised to learn that setting his grades to a specific limit was harder than getting as high as he could but he persevered and eventually was rewarded when he was lower than Dudley's, his cousin. It did not mean however, that he was any less smart. He just learned to hide it.

He set up his own pace and learned at his leisure, short as it was. There was nothing else he could do after all, specially when the 'friends' he made last year turned on him and became his tormentors. He learned their fickleness and sheep mentality, a label he learned from reading.

Fortunately, though he never thought he would say so, he was a reader way above his age group. His relatives had never found it prudent to teach him anything aside from what he needed to know with his chores, so he, again, in a bid to gain favor, had learned to read and write to be useful and please his guardians. Unfortunately, in a household that at best ignored him and at worst hurt him he received none but scorn and more difficult tasks, like being made to cook by a cookbook for example.

He thought it would be this way until he could move out but a blessing came in form he had not yet recognized and his life changed.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

"Pet! I have good news!" Vernon said his voice practically booming in pride as he kissed his wife and thought to twirl her around but stopped in the last second. Those were ever only done in television and his family was quite normal, thank you very much.

"Vernon? Something from work?" Petunia exclaimed, smartly guessing the probable reason. Though it probably had something to do with Vernon just coming home from work.

"Yes! I got offered a promotion! I'll be sent to France, Paris specifically, to work! All expenses paid; a place ready to move in to, a school already paid and an allowance given! I'm practically the envy at work!"

"Oh Vernon! Tell me you accepted it!" Petunia gushed.

Vernon however coughed, "You want me to accept?"

Petunia almost glared but refrained and almost but not quite snapped, "Of course dear! Imagine, my Dudleykins in a foreign school, Paris no less! And me! All the stores available for my perusal, why, _**I'll **_be the envy of our own neighborhood!"

Vernon nodded and beamed, "Yes, yes, you're quite right! I'll accept tomorrow and we'll be ready to move!"

So happy were they that they actually forgot about one detail.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

'France! I'll be going to France!' Harry thought in disbelief as he packed his meager belongings in the two boxes he was given.

Though the Dursley's had thought to just leave him here they did not count on the fact that Vernon's company knows about their nephew. He was included in the lodgings and expenses and they were left with no choice but to bring the boy.

Harry was ecstatic by the company's 'mistake' however, a new place to learn about and this time, maybe Dudley won't be able to find company to bully him with. Not to mention, with the looming medical setup and maybe annual inspections, he was fed better than ever, and bought actual clothes and proper glasses that were just for him.

He knew though, that the Dursley's would only probably find new ways to torment him with but for now he would milk it for all it was worth.

He just had to be ready with how he'll tackle life in France.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry murmured slowly different words in French as he browsed the different items in the attic. He had been trying to learn all he could of the language and he was picking it up slowly but surely. Already, he knew basic questions to get by and simple greetings. He just had to work on getting real experience with it to truly be capable of speaking it.

He sighed as he wiped his face with his shirt and wiped down yet another box. He had been excited at first to exploring the space and items, never having been allowed in here. The Dursleys however had their hands full with packing and trying to convince Dudley of what he could and could not bring to pay attention to what they were ordering him to do.

He came across the first trunk within the clattered space and eyed it curiously. Wiping it down, his eyes widened at the name elaborately carved in it. Reading it, he mouthed the words.

_Lily Anne Potter nee Evans_

'It's from my Mom!' He thought, and almost hungrily, he memorized the features of the trunk and carefully and more thoroughly wiped it down till it was as clean as he could make it.

He had no memories of his parents and the only thing he knew about them were their names and nothing else. Not even their features he knew. So this trunk of his Mom's was worth more to him than he could ever imagine.

Opening it gently he was surprised to find a letter addressed to him. Reverently holding it, he practically devoured the words.

_Dear Harry,_

_Son, I hope this letter would not be needed but I felt that it would not be so. I have always trusted my instincts and it screamed at me to prepare for the possibility that I might not reach your second birthday._

_So first of all, I want to say, I love you so much and I always will even if I might not be by your side anymore. The times are not good. So many people are not safe, not from others and not even from themselves. I'm sure you'd understand when you're older, though I hope you won't, unfortunately that might not be so too._

_Our family is in the midst of war, my son. And a bad man is after our family. I fear we might not come out okay, though somehow I'm always certain you would live._

_I do not know what will happen to you, though it is my hope you'd be raised by your Godfathers Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. You have Godmothers too; they're Minerva McGonagall and Alice Longbottom. I hope you'd never know Petunia but my instincts are not very reassuring, but in case you do, she's my only sister and we have never gotten along after I discovered Magic. I think she was so jealous she had practically hated me and in turn Magic as well. You would not have been treated all that well by her._

_I made this letter and urged your father to write his too in the effort that you'd have pieces of ourselves with you even if we're gone._

_This will be in my trunk, which has three compartments. It has all my personal belongings and I enclosed another letter that has instructions and explanations in it. I want you to read my journals, and maybe you'd get to know me even in this way. _

_I want you to know too, that I'm proud of you whatever you do as long as it is what you really want to do. Just live your life to the fullest, baby. Do everything you enjoy and make the most of what you have. Never take anything for granted and most of all don't ever let anyone else dictate your life for you. I will always be beside you every step you take._

_With utmost love,_

_Your Mom_

Harry was crying by the time he finished reading it and clutched it close to him. He had never believed what the Dursley's said about his parents but there had always been some doubt. Now, however, with this evidence any shred of belief he had on the Dursley's shattered. He'd never believe them anymore and he'd do what his Mom advised him to do.

He'd live and enjoy it as much as he can.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

He found his father's trunk too and the subsequent letter in it, crying himself a river at the words. His father's letter had been far more lighthearted but just as sincere and he found out that his trunk had three compartments too.

He ended up spending his time perusing his parents' trunk and found to his disbelief that it did have three compartments and Magic really was real. Though he accepted their belief in it in their letters he was still a bit skeptical about it but the proof had certainly brought out his enthusiasm.

All this time, the unexplainable things he'd done were apparently accidental magic. Something completely normal with children of his kind and not at all freakish like the Dursley's said. Then again, he'd be discarding everything the Dursley's had ever made him believe anyway.

However, Harry was oblivious to the fact that though accidental magic was common with magical children none of them had ever made things disappear and appear at their will and none specially had ever Apparated as an accidental magic.

He just went on believing everything he did was normal and went to discover what the trunks contained.

His mom's three-compartment trunk was operated by touching the three logos on the lid and saying his mom's designated passwords. Though he could change it if he wished to.

The first logo was a picture of a robe and when he opened it, a closet shot up and it was full of his mother's clothing and shoes and some jewelry and accessories. The second compartment was opened by the logo of a lily and contained all his mom's personal belongings. The journals were all placed here and some odd stuff were here too, it was quite deep as when he entered his whole upper body he still hadn't reached the bottom. There were some vials and even some potted plants were in it too. The third was simply indicated by a door as its logo. He opened it to find a ladder leading to a very big room. It looked like a study as several bookshelves were in it and a desk was inside too, along with comfy looking settees. It was in fact, divided in half as the other side looked more like a lab of some sort. His hands itched to read and learn but he had to check his dad's too before Aunt Petunia came calling.

His Dad's three compartment trunk was mostly the same as his Mom's too, the first opened with a logo of a robe and was indeed a closet again. The second was curiously enough, opened with a logo of a stag's head. It contained all of his father's personal belongings and journals, though he found some curious supplies too, like gloves, a small ball like the ones used in basketball and a broom. It was full of interesting things that looked in no way connected to each other. The third compartment was again opened with a logo of a door and a stair that led to it. The room was smaller than his Mom's but far more open. It still had some bookshelves but most contained all manner of things, from pipes, gems, iron, rocks and wood and such. There was a desk in it too and he found that it had its own enchantments though he was drawn to several books laid on it.

To his delight and subsequent tears, they were photo albums and for the first time, he saw with his own eyes his parents' features, though he almost dropped the book when the images started to move. He had gotten most of his features from his Mom but his hair was clearly from his Dad. All he did was reverently browse the albums instead of reading any other books until his Aunt came calling.

For a moment he remembered that he wouldn't be able to bring the trunks and almost panicked when he remembered his Mom's instructions about the trunk. Thankfully it had shrinking features and he'd have no problem bringing either then.

He couldn't wait to learn more about Magic!

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

The place they moved in to was a nice big apartment. In fact, they only had about four other neighbors in the floor. It had three bedrooms, a Master bedroom, and two regular bedrooms, two bathrooms one connected to the Master's and a connected Dining room and Kitchen. The living room had a nice balcony and all in the entire place was a pleasure to move in to, though the Dursley's were not happy about Harry having his own proper room they had to adjust. No matter how Dudley complained and whined there was nothing they could do.

Harry's first experience with the plane however had not been pleasant. Though he was in the better part of the plane with the Dursleys, the plane ticket was paid for four people; he did not really trust the plane.

He, unfortunately, had never had much luck with technology. For some reason, not much technology lasted long with him around, he'd research all about it and though it increased his technical knowledge and he'd probably be able to name all sorts of pieces and even fix any of it, he'd never be able to use it long. It was perplexing but he'd long accepted that fact, it's why he never really got jealous when Dudley gets to have the latest technology, he'd only waste it. He's more jealous of the fact that he never really got real presents. He learned that it was in fact, not normal to receive coins and old socks as presents.

The place they were going to live in though, he loved. Though his bedroom was the smallest, it was still fully furnished and much, much better than the cupboard he lived in.

Their first week was mostly full of trying to settle in and Harry had no time to read his parents' books. He was made to do all the chores, it seems, with the Dursley's unable to really physically hurt him, starving or beating, they decided to do so mentally and emotionally. He was always insulted and demeaned, they never called him by his real name unless in public and he was always exhausted with all the chores they made him do.

Unfortunately, he didn't know for whom, he learned the best way to get back at them. By smiling and generally being cheerful. The first time he did it was really just accidental, the whole week they did nothing but bark orders and snide comments at him. The fifth day after hearing more and more insults about his parents whose letters he just found a week or so ago really, he just thought of the Dursley's, Aunt Petunia specially, being petty and jealous so he smiled brightly and maybe just a little bit insanely. It had stunned them and the stupefied looks on their faces were enough to make him laugh but he received a slap that he just smiled off. Since then he never stopped.

It didn't help that when they went grocery shopping everyone liked him. His Aunt had known enough French to get by but he had apparently known more and he could read French too so he had been the one to mostly interact with other people. It was easy to manipulate them as they seem to easily like him and it annoyed the hell out of his relatives so he kept on doing it.

Not to mention, after seeing the faint discoloration on his face caused a lot of people to become concerned. He almost got sent to a doctor but he had been able to persuade them not to and now the Dursleys had been more wary of leaving any marks on him. Though it certainly didn't stop the increasingly worsening insults.

School was even better than his living situation as he and Dudley was made to have placements tests and he had been placed on a higher grade. Two years higher in fact, and well away from Dudley. The Dursleys were spitting mad but they had to maintain a good reputation so they looked proudly tolerant. It had made him smile all the brighter.

Now, instead of being in third grade, which Dudley barely passed, he was now in fifth and with the nine to ten year olds. Thankfully his cheery personality and generally amicable disposition led him to becoming quite the favorite of everyone. It also helped that he was getting the hang of French much sooner with the practice and effort he put in it. Though he never let them get too close to him, he always held everyone else at arm's length. Let it never be said he didn't learn from experiences. He never let anyone get too close to hurt him anymore.

He didn't know yet what kind of damage he's doing to himself, no matter how mature and smart he was, he's still a seven year old and an abused one at that, and the experiences he had left its mark.

It also helped his popularity that he wasn't just a nerd, he was athletic too. When he found out the clubs he joined decreased the time he spent with the Dursley's he didn't let the opportunity go and tried most of the clubs.

He discovered quite the talent with his hand-eye coordination and joined the tennis and football teams. Though one of the youngest, over the months he stayed, he quickly became a regular competitor and joined tournaments. He never thought he'd be thankful for the Dursleys' penchant of making him do all of the chores but he was now, as it helped strengthen his body and added to helping him become one of the best players and besides, he could use the prize money as his relatives would never willingly give him money for himself. He did feel vindictive though as it rankled the Dursleys' so when he was valued while their Dudley was mostly ignored. Unfortunately it caused them to spoil Dudley more often and insult him frequently. They, fortunately, could not withhold food from him or physically hurt him as his health was closely monitored for being a sportsman.

He was still constantly one of the top in class so he became even more favored, and he helped in other clubs too. The gardening club for one and the music club and art club at times. He wasn't the most artistic of people but he could paint well enough and he mostly helped in cleaning and modeling anyway. He also wasn't really musically inclined but as established, he had quite the hand-eye coordination so he was quite good with the piano. He memorized a lot but he couldn't compose or mimic music just by hearing for the life of him. And he already did gardening so he had no problem there.

It did its purpose anyway as he became well known and popular, forcing him to spend less and less time with the Dursley's and he was surprised to know he was building quite the network. He did not miss the fact that most of the people he knew were varied and had a lot of connections that would be useful in the future. Most of them already bends backwards just to please him.

Unfortunately, this left him little time to study his parents' books and journals. But he figured they did tell him to enjoy life and he was, besides, it didn't mean he was neglecting it. He just did not have as much time to peruse it to his leisure.

Mostly, he forced himself to read at night with the magical light he had always been able to do. He was ignorant to the fact that most magic users did not have such easy control of their magic to do it wandlessly. He just went on reading up on his parents' journals until his body got used to sleeping mostly three to five hours at night. Unfortunately it led to him being one of the shortest for his age but he knew with what he read, the malnourishment from the Dursley's already did damage so he'd be short anyway. Besides, he could use it to advantage too.

On the magical side of things, Harry's development was quite unusual. In his eagerness to know his parents, he read their journals first. And his parents' journals while informative were not quite specific, every time they wrote in it was just a generalization of their days and their feelings. Nothing like wand movements or the importance of a wand were written. So Harry in his ignorance and impatience thought that he'd get his wand later when he reached eleven years old. And since he had been doing 'simple' magic for a while now then he could do more.

So Harry learned to do magic. He levitated, summoned and vanished things. He was able to turn one thing to another, materialize some simple thing from thin air and thought to do potions for later. He was even able to do intent based magic when he didn't know specific spells. Like doing the dishes for example, he was able to simultaneously levitate the dishes, wash them, rinse them and dry them all at the same time. And the defensive magic, he did excellently. Breaking bones, paralyzing anything, shields and hexes. All these he did wandlessly and cluelessy for the next months.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who you're asking, Dumbledore's protections and wards had varied in states. Other than the wards he placed on the house, which naturally were virtually useless, including the blood wards, the others varied in effect.

One ward Dumbledore had placed, a magic dampening and restricting one, the old man had not ignored the fact that Harry had been doing magic since he was a babe, had broken. When Harry moved away his magic had practically burst to high levels from being suppressed for so long. It's actually why he's been healthier and capable of sleeping for only three to five hours without any detrimental effects. It's also why he's been getting better at a lot of things, he subconsciously used the excess magic to use larger brain power and push his body to its limits. It even helped his eyesight until he only really needed it to read small texts.

Other wards he tied was to Harry himself that still worked. One prevented anyone from sending him mail other than Hogwarts and Dumbledore's own mail. Another was preventing any other magical governments from detecting magic from him until he received his wand. This all will come to play much later but for now, Harry was unaware of it.

And so, Harry's two years and so went in Paris.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

As Harry turned eight, he received quite a number of gifts that the Dursleys' couldn't even take. It after all was celebrated in school, prepared by various people as he told them he never had lavish parties.

It was his first birthday party and it did make him treasure the people he knew in Paris much more but none still ever got too close to him. He however had never felt more happier.

So he expected his ninth birthday to be the same and it was for the most part but when he was about to come home he was kidnapped. It happened the minute he touched a present in front of the Dursley's door addressed to him. He had perhaps naively dismissed it as harmful and was shocked and afraid to find it was a portkey. One of the magical methods of transportation he read.

He did find out eventually as he read the books his parents left behind, that he needed a wand to perform magic but as his mother said, 'Never let anyone else dictate your life for you'…and well taking it literally he never let what the books say stop him since he had been able to do the things he did without a wand. He just never thought how extraordinary it was his capabilities were as the most he read were the different magical fields and the etiquette and laws one, not really much of the History since he didn't really like it. And since his parents' books were mostly dated by their time then he did not know about his fame and the implications of it.

Harry had been transported to what looked like a dungeon. He had been held for a week and it had probably been the worst days of his life.

They had taunted him, insulted him, telling him about how proud their Master would be when he returned to find him in their clutches. Revenge, they said. He learned about his fame here and he was kept mostly starved but after a day or so it seemed his captors couldn't resist and maybe in his stupidity he had cast a shield as they sent minor hexes and curses at him.

They had been stunned at the wandless ability, specially as there were apparently magic dampening wards on the cell and he had planned to deceive them and escape after a few days, he did not want them to know what he was capable of. But because of his reflexive reaction it had seemed to make them snap and served to enrage them. Perhaps it was insanity on their part and his as he didn't retaliate. No matter what they did he did not resort to using violence, and in frustration they used a curse that sent him in agonizing pain that his shields could not stop. Not even his strongest ones.

He endured it for a couple of days as they spent minutes doing this and physically beating him up. Unfortunately, he knew that while people would search for him this was a magical kidnapping and he doubted they would be able to do anything and it seemed the French Ministry was clueless or just didn't care.

So, when it reached the seventh day he had eventually snapped and in a tremendous display of accidental or maybe not so accidental magic, he practically blew up the manor he had been in to ashes and transported himself to his school, the only safe place he could think of at that time. The explosion was not unlike a small nuclear bomb dropping on the land. And though Harry never knew, it became news in Magical France, of the Parkinson Manor's complete eradication and a couple of suspected death eaters.

He had been busy trying to stay conscious as his teachers clamored to get him to a hospital.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry later learned after waking up after his three days stay at the hospital that he had been in the news. Apparently after twenty four hours his teacher and coach had in worry quickly and efficiently reported his missing state and as he was well known enough he was quickly searched. He was suspected of being kidnapped for ransom but no ransom was demanded.

They had been getting desperate and they were amazed and elated to find him in the school. He had been interviewed and he of course, couldn't say he was magically transported and kidnapped so he lied as convincingly as he could. He told them that he had been kidnapped by some sick people who had apparently been jealous of his talent and thought to benefit from it. He reported that some had been teenagers and they had in jealousy beat him up and actually electrocuted him, explaining the over sensitized nerves he had.

They had lauded him strong and a miracle as he tried to remain convincingly cheerful and told them of his escape using quick wit and some moves he learned in football. Unbelievably enough they had ate it up and he was half amazed and half angry that they set him as some invincible being that could actually come out of it unscathed. It was as if he wasn't a nine year old who just had a traumatic experience, granted he hadn't told them everything but he wasn't even given a psychiatrist to talk to! It was as if they thought he was perfectly fine so convinced were they of him.

The Dursleys of course, had been disappointed he just hadn't died and for the first time he felt genuine hate for his relatives. Sure, he occasionally hated them but he mostly thought of them as unruly children that had just yet to grow up but to really want him dead? To want him to suffer more in the hands of actual tormentors? It was too much and for the first time he broke his cheerful façade to glare at them so hatefully that they stuttered to a stop and actually backed off of him.

Now, he felt truly alone as he dealt with his kidnapping's aftermath without anyone to care for him. Not his so-called friends or the teachers who supposedly cared so much over him.

He regretted, just for a while, that he held people at arm's length. Then he thought, it would probably be worse if they had been closer and his actions were justified.

So went the rest of his stay in France.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

A few months after his kidnapping, February to be specific, the Dursley's took the offer to move to another location.

Harry had been grateful and he suspected the Dursley's were too as the past months had been hectic. Being in the news made him some sort of celebrity and a lot of people knew him. He rarely had time to himself and even the Dursleys were harassed just to get closer to the 'Miracle-Boy'. He had just learned he was apparently known as the 'Boy-who-lived' in the magical world and now he was known in the same concept in the Muggle world?

Though he was not nationally known, it had been annoying and he did not want any more of the Magicals knowing him. He had in fact, researched the curses used on him and found to his horror that one of the Unforgivables, the Cruciatus. It had snapped something in him and he had vowed no one could hurt him like that again and he justified that he'd defend himself this time, offensively if he had to.

It had come in handy as he became paranoid and learned to expand his magical senses too, managing to become sensitive to anything with magic that nothing could really surprise him anymore. It had come in handy when just a month before they left he was actually attacked by three magical people. He had been able to defend himself and as the three were shocked by his wandless magic he was able to Stupefy them and do one of the things he'd learned as precaution.

The only way he could keep himself safe without outright killing was erasing their memories. So he researched relentlessly from his parents' books and since he planned on erasing everything he didn't need to be precise. He just needed to be careful on who he'd do it to.

Luckily he did find a way to do so, he found to his surprise that his ability to sense magic had another capability. He could, in plain terms, now see through people, see who they really are. In a way he could compare it to putting a spotlight to a person and seeing all they are laid bare in light. It now helped him in gauging people's personality though he knew logically that it was not who all they were it was still who they are in basic terms.

He found, those people with 'tainted' souls, people who'd hurt others and _enjoy_ it, felt oily and heavy with an erratic static electricity that randomly shocked him. They felt unstable, wild and dangerous. He erased all their memories and the three were such people.

So he was thankful for the move, specially since they were going to China.

A country far enough away from the reminder of France.

A country where he could learn Martial Arts.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

The month before the move was spent packing just some stuff, so it was not quite as hectic as their move from England. They said their goodbyes, though Harry was far busier in that department than the Dursleys. His school had been dismayed to see him go but Harry let it slip that he'd want to start a new where his kidnapping hadn't happened and they were all supportive.

They even helped him learn Chinese, specifically Cantonese in writing and speaking as it is the dominant language in Hong Kong. He had been learning French and Latin in classes after all. And as a special gift, other than the farewell gifts they gave him, the also gave him a phone. The simplest model, thankfully. They had found it hilarious that no technology could really last long around him and his general hopelessness with using one so they knew to give him not the latest models. Though of course, now he knew it was because of his magic and he planned on carving some runes in it to protect it from his magic. He could use the connection.

The Dursleys' had been jealous and ready to break it all since they'll be far away but he had quickly placed the things in his Mom's trunk which he now usually uses, having transferred most of her things in his Dad's.

As they left he felt a pang of sadness but he mostly felt elated, he had been having nightmares most nights because of the torture and his erasing memories of people that he had been having three hours of sleep at most.

On the upside he had been through the fourth year books of Hogwarts now and most of his personal studies are advancing too, like the healing and warding. He had even been able to carve some runes on the phone to keep it from giving up on him.

He was ready to move.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Hong Kong was…amazing.

And chaotic.

Thankfully they were living in a spacious enough apartment, it was smaller than the one in France but the rooms' space were equal, with the Master's just slightly bigger. There were still two bathrooms and the living room, dining room and kitchen were all connected. It was a bit cramped but at least air-conditioned.

They were not used to the warmer climate but thankfully Harry adjusted well enough. They did not spend as much time unpacking in the smaller space but the Dursleys' tried harder to socialize. In a bid to turn people against him no doubt, specially since most people in the city were English speakers.

Unfortunately for them, Harry's charm did not diminish any and his effort to speak their native tongue won him appreciation and the Dursleys' consternation who could not understand a thing.

They had arrived on April and since they had been forced to finish their school year in Paris early they had a couple of months before they started school in September. They were sent to summer schools though, to catch up in what they needed to catch up in.

They were enrolled in private schools and Harry had been thankful for his intelligence that led him to needing fewer subjects to really catch up in, unlike Dudley. They had apparently gotten records from Paris and he was offered Martial Arts classes, having heard what happened to him.

He was annoyed at the kidnapping being known but he supposed it was inevitable, he _was_ thankful for the opportunity to learn Martial Arts. He had been enrolled in a school and he had started right away, eager to learn to defend himself. Though dismayed that they were not getting into action immediately, he was nonetheless, obediently following the instructors in memorizing Kata.

He even had time to enter other clubs, like football and was recommended to enter some lessons in Gymnastics, though he was a bit older than recommended. Though painful, he persevered, having been hooked in watching some Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan movies. In the end he was still a nine-almost ten-year old boy and he wanted to learn those moves. Besides he was used to pain, why not use the experience? He thought, not really expecting his pain tolerance to be that useful.

The Dursleys' had of course, not been happy at all but Dudley at least just learned to ignore him and the boy had been focusing on his boxing classes. It had diverted the Dursley parents' attention and they had now only been occasionally insulting him. More out of habit really, but Harry ignored it focusing on what he was learning. Specially on his magical studies as he now had more time to learn it. He was quite interested in it but since he had never been in that world he was getting far more engrossed in his Muggle studies. He just expected to enter it by the time his Hogwarts letter comes, before then he just focused on learning what he can in the Muggle world, having read that Hogwarts didn't offer specific Muggle studies.

His tenth birthday was at least better than his previous one as he received tons of gifts from his friends and teachers. His favorite was his gifted Staff and Chakram. He had been advancing in his Martial Arts by leaps and bounds, his body easily remembered stances and he had tons of discipline and self-control, what he had been slow in was meditation. Which was odd as he had great potential at both internal and external styles, it had practically made a lot of teachers excited to teach him but he did notice the jealous students.

Amusingly enough they tried pretending to be his friends but he had always been holding people at arms' length and this behavior had only reinforced his belief that he really could trust no one.

Gymnastics had been quite the godsend. He had never felt more confident in his body. It took a lot of pain and grueling hours but it paid off the first time he did a complete but simple routine of cartwheels and flips. He had felt so light and he often did the more challenging stunts as he never seemed to get sick or dizzy as he did so. He loved the beams and bars. It also helped with his Martial Arts and even in football though its soccer now.

These continued on even when school came around where he was delighted to know, he more than qualified to get in the ninth grade, a junior middle schooler. He was again the youngest amongst thirteen year olds but he was more than welcome. He did notice that he had more pretenders here than in France though and he wondered if it was because he was not Asian.

He kept at the top five in the class even as he joined some tournaments for the school. Mostly in Martial Arts and Soccer, though occasionally in Tennis and Gymnastics.

He even won as champion or generally part of the winners most of the time, which he silently gloated to the Dursleys who were once again forced to look proud.

On his eleventh birthday, his awaited Hogwarts letter did not come. He had been disappointed but reasoned it was probably because he was too far away. He wanted to attend the school his parents studied in but he also couldn't say he was all that devastated when he also loved his Muggle schooling. He was in quite the conundrum but his parents' letters kept him believing that they'd be happy for him anyway and he strove to make them proud. Devouring knowledge left and right, he tried to compensate for not getting into Hogwarts. Though he noticed the Dursleys' somewhat lighter treatment of him and concluded it was probably because they thought he wasn't magical when no letter arrived.

Instead of making them see he was in no way a non-magical, he curbed it and just let them be. At least this way they were less of a nuisance.

And so went his next three years in Hong Kong.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Unfortunately, the next three years, weren't quite as peaceful as he'd hoped. Even as he learned, he had at least five more attacks on his person. Three from local Magical Criminals and two from Death Eaters. He had again, erased their memories and permanently changed some of their features to leave them in homeless shelters, even paying for their initial stays.

He was getting restless, there were too many attacks in this place and he just knew it was not the end.

He was right.

Just as he turned thirteen, again it seemed, on his birthday he had been in one of his Master's place. It was quite peaceful and had been granted the right to becoming a Master Martial Artist. One of the youngest yet and he had been so overjoyed. His Master had been the only one he let so close to him and he treated the other much like a grandfather. He had been the one to help him in his meditation and had been there to listen to him. One of the only one he ever told about his one week capture.

He was killed.

Harry had to watch one of, if not the, closest person to him get killed by people who were sent to capture him. There had been five of them, Death Eaters, just insane followers who had chanced upon him when they fled here in Hong Kong.

For the first time he had consciously killed.

He had let none of the five live, killed them all with his bare hands not even using magic.

His Master had been felled by the Killing Curse that he survived, that his parents succumbed to, and he wished that he died too. How could this curse he had lived through instead kill those around him? He'd rather it take him.

There weren't even last words.

And as the five men burned, he memorized their de-masked face to never forget. Never forget, how much it hurt to let someone so close.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

It had been harder to pretend that his Master had died of old age.

No one knew it was because of him and the knowledge suffocated him even as he tried to smile at the people who attended the funeral.

It hurt more when he found out he was named the sole inheritor of his Master's will. Who though, even had some family, had abandoned him too. He had accepted their accusations, didn't fight back as he remained blank faced. He tried so hard not to cry.

Worse still, it was his Master's house left for him and everything in it.

He had only stayed one night in it and cried the whole time.

The rest he inherited, land and some business he made sure to make it flourish.

The whole of next year he spent becoming a legitimate Master of Martial Arts. The youngest yet.

He hoped his Master was proud even as he never asked for forgiveness.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

When the Dursley's announced they were moving again, he didn't know whether to sigh in relief or whine in anger with Dudley.

He felt so strangled in the city as people acted as if his Master was okay, must be proud of him when it was him that was the reason he died.

Again, he was placed in some invincible position where it's as if nothing can touch him. As if he was an otherworldly being.

He hated it.

He hated it so much.

And there was already too much hate for himself in him, he felt as if he was drowning even as he smiled as cheerfully as he could.

So he chose to sigh in relief.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Japan.

They were moving to Japan, now.

He spent his remaining vacation trying to learn another language and found to his relief that it was even easier to learn than Cantonese and wondered if he should learn another language if it was getting easier.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

They moved to a nice enough location.

It was quieter at least and all major cities were still easy to reach with the bullet trains.

They were staying in an actual house this time. It was spacious, and two floors. It even had four bedrooms and of course the Dursley's stayed at the second floor and he stayed at the smallest room in the first floor though it was bigger than his room in France. It was even closer to the bathroom, so really, he had no complaints.

Fortunately, he had already finished a year in medicine and he had already been eligible to advance yet again. He was even recommended to University of Tokyo, the most prestigious school in the country too. He was able to pass and he'd be able to join the term as he's an irregular student. He thought the most useful he'd probably be able to use both in the Magical and Muggle world was being a doctor so he chose to learn medicine. However, since most of it is memorization and with his Occlumency he'd had already advanced to more practical applications.

He was actually taking specialization in General Surgery, which his hand-eye coordination helps with, and Internal Medicine, he plans on combining potions knowledge with it. It seemed a bit much, but really Occlumency is like having photographic memory and since he already had a good memory it really was not that much of a problem. Not to mention, he's capability with wandless magic. It's easy to diagnose. He was even able to join a dojo here and he already planned on joining some tournaments, he'd need the prize money.

Fascinatingly enough, the potions ingredients in his mother's lab keep on replenishing, though he had already started growing his own stocks, it must be taking money from somewhere and he really didn't want to spend it all. So all he'd really need to experiment would be the Muggle elements to it.

He would also be taking some jobs, and since he was already qualified for some assistive medical help he decided to join Dudley in school, mainly as the assistant nurse, an intern. The school had heard of him too however and had enlisted his help as hired tutor or even substitute teacher when needed. He was qualified but at least it was paid, even if he had to teach people around the same age as him.

He had some duties to the hospital too, on the clinic to be specific so he'd be quite busy.

So, Tomoeda, what tragedy would you bring me?

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

There's the first chapter! Expect the next ones soon, I'm already a couple of chapters ahead of this and I'm just checking them over and making changes like every time so excuse the delay :D

Hoped you liked it, review ne?


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

DeadDragonZero, Firehedgehog, Skjalf Frost-Born: Thank you so much for reviewing :D! Here's the update, hope you keep on reading :D

candinaru25, hollycathers: The England bit will be much later, for now we'll be focusing on Harry, it's when he gets contact with someone from England where I'll reveal about what happened in his former country. And hollycathers, thanks for informing me of the spelling mistakes, I checked and changed some things though I'm not sure if I got all :D Thank you both for reviewing :)

SleepyMangaHead: Well, you won't have to wonder now! :D And he really does need a psychologist no? then again even in the book he should've had one but nada, so here nada again :D You'll see the reason why there's a similarity between the three :D

Silvermane1: Harry's unfortunately a bit bitter about not getting his Howarts letter, he thinks they think he's not worth it and in a way he didn't want to deal with England where he had been mostly miserable, it was the move that urged him to be better so he doesn't visit the magical world. Specially with his bad experiences with the magical people, besides he thinks he has all he need from his parent's trunk and he does earn money so no need for money, no need to go to the bank. The magical world and society is different in Japan, well mostly Asia really so don't expect the usual system in England to be here. I'm taking liberties with making my own systems :DDD sorry about the long reply, hoped it cleared things up :D

By the way can I know who you think I should pair him with? I'm leaning more on more than one person right now but I'd appreciate some views :D

Warnings: Still the same from Chapter One, read it again if you really want to know :)

Disclaimer: Still the same, not mine, yada yada :D

* * *

The opening ceremony had been mostly the same for the Tomoeda School Students of all levels. But, a new face had caused them to pay extra attention.

At first they couldn't decide if the person was a male or female but the body gave it away. He was only about five foot five tall, with lightly tanned skin. He had androgynous features, clearly a foreigner, with burgundy red hair that fell in messy waves down to his shoulders, though there was also a braided part of his hair that reached the back of his knees, while some also fell to his face. He had the clearest green eyes they've seen, like clear emerald but lighter somehow. He had a cheerful smile on his face.

And he was wearing a doctor's coat. Though it looked specialized to fit him.

Some people paid special attention to him but far more significant were a brown haired girl who perked up and was drawn to the male, along with another girl with long black hair. Another was a black haired tall male whose eyes had narrowed in concentration on the male the moment he noticed him. And the other was a hidden being who was awoken by the magic he felt though his false form paid attention too.

Quite the interesting male indeed.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry smiled outwardly even as he frowned in consternation internally. There were a lot of magically adept people within the school, the student population mostly but four stood out to him. Though he had encountered magical people before, he never went out of his way to get to know them unless they happen to get to know each other. He didn't want to take a chance that they knew him beforehand and he didn't want to get in the Magical World unless he needed to or was seeked out.

The four however were quite unusual; they all reminded him of celestial forms. The brown haired girl reminded him of a star, a quiet but bright power that shines on its own. She was one of the purest of heart he had ever seen. The other, a girl with long wavy black hair seemed like a black hole. She was a neutral zone. She could suck magic around her for her own use and she's mostly immune to magic weaker than hers, but he didn't feel danger from her, oddly enough. She also reminded him of the void, the space between the star and planet that just knows. Probably a perceptive one that, not much would probably really rankle her too.

The other two confused him. One, a tall dark haired male, probably older than him were much like the other girl. A void, the dark that's between all, existed before everything and will continue to exist after everything, an all encompassing steady being, though subtle and mostly unnoticeable if you didn't look closely. But, his magic doesn't seem to be tremendous. As he observed, his brows almost rose, the male was supporting the other three and another one not here. All encompassing indeed and a good heart.

The last one, a gray haired male with spectacles, probably around the same age as the other was like a mirage, there seems to be another lurking within him and he just woke him completely. He reminded him of the moon, reflective magic, one that's dependent and it seems heavily so though subtle at the dark haired male.

What an intriguing bunch.

"…and here we have, Potter, Harry-kun. He is fourteen years old and is attending Tokyo University as a third year already majoring in Medicine. He has decided to work here as an assistant medical aid for all years and a tutor. Please, show him some respect and he'll have some things to say too."

The principal finished as several furiously whispered at the announcement even as they clapped.

Harry wanted to roll his eyes but smiled brightly instead and stepped up to the podium speaking in an accented Japanese though he didn't stumble, "Thank you, Takeda-san. As the principal said, I am Potter Harry, but you may call me Harry, it's what I'm used to after all. Pardon me for my Japanese, I have only started to learn a couple of months ago, but it's coming along well enough. I just want to explain that I am studying in Tokyo University majoring in Medicine, specifically Internal Medicine and Surgery and I am already in the stage where I need some practical experience. You have no need to worry for my credibility, I have qualifications and I am also interning in the local hospital. As the principal also said, I have…volunteered to be a tutor in well, most subjects, except of course Japanese literature and history,' he let the others laugh as he smiled disarmingly at them, 'But, technical subjects, Math, Sciences and English then I'll be able to help, and oh! When a substitute teacher is needed, I might be called to fill in too. That's all, Thank you. Ah, Please take care of me." He finished bowing a little at the end.

The students and even most of the teachers clapped, in that speech, now most of the people were more at ease with him and he smiled more genuinely this time.

It'd be an interesting year at least.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry had been staying in Tomoeda for a couple of weeks now and he didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused as several students, all from varying age and gender came to the clinic with some sort of injury or disease just to see him. Or well, more precisely to hit on him.

Most of the staff laughed at his predicament but he just pretended not to notice, figuring it would go away soon anyway and just treated them all exactly the same.

It's been weeks and they have only managed to increase.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache forming. His studies were coming along nicely; he even managed to stay at the top of his class and was fairly advanced still. He had some time to unwind in the Dojo too, and even got offered to be the representative for the coming tournament. He was also preparing for the tennis tournament around the corner and had already signed up for a soccer club. He was starting his usual routine but something strange happened yesterday.

He had felt a big magical outburst yesterday and had decided to check it out. Thankfully the magic seemed neutral and mostly harmless so he figured that the Kinomotos' were just practicing some magic or were teaching Sakura some magic.

He had actually met the girl when one of her friends had pretended to be injured. It had been amusing and he was his usual self to them, tending to the injury and just generally being cheerful. The girl, another of her friends, Yanagisawa, Naoko and her other companion, Daidoji, Tomoyo could not look at him. They'd blush and he'd wonder why when it didn't seem to be a crush. Or well, maybe it was.

For now he just found the whole situation annoying, specially as different magical outbursts seemed to form at multiple locations all over town. Thankfully, they had now stopped, but it didn't stop him from having sleepless nights.

And he had a block to teach.

Bugger.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

The students of 2-A waited for their Chemistry teacher to arrive. They were supposed to have an experiment today and a review for the coming test next week but the teacher seemed late.

Just as someone was about to go to the faculty to ask, the door opened and the youngest addition to the staff entered. Excited whispers broke through before Harry-san cleared his throat and Toya raised an eyebrow as his classmates quietened. That's some charisma.

"Hello 2-A, as you already know I'm Potter, Harry. You may call me Harry. I'm substituting for Kira-sensei today. I believe you are experimenting today right?"

The class nodded and Harry nodded to himself as he took out a few papers, and then smiled. Somehow Toya felt a bit of insanity leak through the expression.

"Well what do you know?! We're going to make an acid using the materials given to us. The best thing about it is that most of its ingredients are common household items. Perfect for throwing to an unsuspecting burglar huh?" The students laughed and even Toya had a small smile on his face.

Then he raised an impressed brow and exchanged a glance with Yukito who was his partner and equally impressed as the younger man effortlessly explained it in concise words and sensible examples. His voice was sure and unhurried. He had complete confidence in what he was saying and Chemistry became much more interesting. He kept their attention and soon they were doing the experiment by his supervision as he took rounds.

Toya took one of the ingredients and measured it before giving it to Yukito to pour and mix it to their beaker as the spectacled teen hummed along. The tall dark haired male glanced at the other amused as they did their work quietly.

However, they were both hyperaware as their substitute teacher came closer to their table and when he did, they stared at him with a bit of fascination. He truly was androgynously beautiful and Toya was able to examine the other's presence and well, magic.

His brows scrunched at what he was getting though, this person was pure but circumstances had him graying around the edges and before long he couldn't examine much of it anymore. It was akin to watching the sun directly with his eyes and he shook his head as if to clear it.

Harry was oblivious to the examination however as he looked concernedly at the older male. He queried, the name connecting to someone, "Kinomoto-san? Are you alright?"

Toya blinked and stared at the others green eyes; wow is that kind of green possible? Even his sister's and mother's eyes had other color's mixed in with their green eyes, his were solid green.

"Kinomoto-san?" Harry asked getting concerned, the other looked kind of dazed.

Yukito glanced at his partner in concern too even though most of his attention seemed to be directed at their substitute teacher. The other was just hard to ignore and being in his presence seem to energize him. He shook his head a bit and with effort turned to his partner, "Toya?"

Toya lightly shook his head again and glanced at his partner's concerned eyes and their substitute teacher's same concerned eyes. So he smirked, feeling the urge to tease their younger teacher, "I'm fine _Harry-sensei_, taking your job seriously huh? That's nice, but I'm fine."

Harry blinked, disconcerted at the change, he narrowed his eyes, and almost huffed but forced a cheerful smile on his face, "Yes well I am an aspiring doctor! It is part of the job and you just looked weak, I couldn't help but be concerned?"

Toya's brow twitched, he did not look weak! "Not to worry _Harry-sensei_ I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. It must be hard being a…smaller person than the people you take care of huh? I heard tons of people come to the clinic now."

Yukito tried to hide his amused if confused smile, Toya rarely took to anyone and this was the first time he saw the teen tease another like he did his sister. Though he did do the same to him before figuring no teasing really riled him up. Glancing at Harry-san, he stifled another smile, well the other one seemed to be affected.

Harry's brow twitched and he stifled a glare, no one had dared say that to his face before! He didn't know why he was getting so affected by the other but said, not knowing exactly why he said it, "Yes, but some are shorter than me, I mean I took care of your sister too."

Toya stiffened and Yukito finally let out a small chuckle causing the two to turn to him before Toya almost exploded, "Kaijuu?! She went to you like the school's insane crush on you?"

The other student's finally turned to stare at the commotion but Harry just smiled brightly at them, dazing them for a bit then ushering them to continue with their work as Toya calmed down.

Harry finally replied, with a smug tinted cheerful grin, "Yes, she came along with her friends, Daidoji-san and the others I believe. They were quite red in the face."

Toya glared at the other though amusement was clear in his eyes and Harry fought the absurd urge to blush. He instead turned to Tsukishiro-san and smiled, "Well, you seem to be doing okay Tsukishiro-san, and your mixture's coming along well. You have quite the steady hand, no spills at all, good job!"

Yukito actually blushed a little and smiled pleased, "Thank you Harry-san."

Toya scoffed teasingly saying, "Oi _Harry-sensei_ what about me?"

Harry turned an obnoxiously bright smile at him, actually causing his student to daze a little, "I suppose you did a good job too, but anyone can measure right?"

And he left continuing his rounds.

Toya took a moment to comprehend it even though Yukito had been quietly laughing and he said, "Hey!" only causing their smaller teacher to turn back to him with a bright smile before continuing on what he was doing. Toya huffed smiling amusedly.

Yukito smiled, turning to the other, "You like him?"

Toya stilled before studying the lighter haired male, he was only actually curious but before he could answer the other added with a smile, "I like him too."

So Toya smiled as well before answering, "Yeah, I guess he's okay."

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

The rest of the class continued with little fanfare, using their homemade acids on some worms and even a couple of mice. Their review went well too, though Harry was confused with the glares he gave the smirking Kinomoto elder and the small smiles he gave Tsukishiro-san.

He was quite unused to showing such uncontrolled reaction to people but these two had effortlessly done so.

He shook his head and cast the thought out of his mind.

They meant no harm to him; he could afford to ignore them.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry was puzzled as he stayed on his swiveling chair. There seemed to be a magical presence in the school and he had decided to stay the night, curious about its purpose.

As night came the shadows seemed to grow and as Harry stayed sitting he felt as if he was being watched then the shadows grew alive and attacked him. He back flipped and stared curiously at the dark mass.

There was no harmful intent in it but it kept on attacking him. Confused he repeatedly dodged it but had an enlightened look on his face when he touched it as he dodged.

It was bored.

Just that.

Well, _he_ was bored.

It was a male apparently.

Harry laughed and the mass seemed to stop. He smiled brightly, genuinely this time. This was not human, just magic, granted, it was sentient magic but he'd trust magic more than he'd ever trust humans. So for the first time in a long while he let down his guard completely and smiled openly.

The shadows stilled and seemed to edge curiously closer to him.

He just smiled and kept still then asked, cocking his head to the side, "Bored?"

The shadows stopped and felt out his magic that only showed curiosity and harmless intent. Then he seemed to show a positive agreement hesitantly.

Harry just beamed, "Want to play?"

The shadows seemed curious to him before Harry said one word, "Catch." And took off.

For a moment the shadows froze then all at once with more energy than previously shown, chased after him. For almost the whole night he was chased by the shadows and he used the magic he could and all the acrobatics and Martial Arts he knew to dodge and escape.

It was exhausting but fun and Harry was only caught a few times.

And as the Sun came closer to rising he laid on the shadows that cradled him and laughed breathlessly. He uttered, "Wow!" and laughed again. He'd never felt so carefree before.

The shadows just seemed to agree joyfully and Harry laid there for a while before noticing the mess they made. Several desks where upturned and a lot of rooms were in disarray though nothing was broken and Harry muttered, "It's gonna take a while for me to clean that." And sighed.

The shadows seemed to consider for a moment before shadows from all over the school seemed to rise and cover all the rooms. When they disappeared Harry was stunned to find every desk and chair piled in the middle of each room.

For a moment he just stared as the shadows waited in anticipation before he burst out laughing and the shadows held him more securely as he almost fell. It waited for him to stop and when Harry did he just said, with a twinkle in his eyes, "That wasn't quite what I meant, but thank you. At least, maybe today, not much people would go to the clinic huh? Maybe they'll be too busy cleaning."

The shadows agreed amused before they fully covered him and seem to carry him to his house until they reached his bed. He was settled in and even though he'd only have a few hours to sleep, he was used to it and just said, "Thank you, later again then?"

The shadows agreed in joy.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

It happened again for the next few days and Harry had been surprised to find a card named The Shadow on his desk the next few days. He felt his new friend in it though and always brought it to school.

He was amused to find that he did have fewer people coming to the clinic as most were too busy righting the overturned desk everyday for the nights they spent chasing each other.

However on the fifth day they played, Harry had to go home earlier as they had to plan for the coming field trip and he'd have to join in on. Shadow had wanted to stay for longer and Harry had let him.

He'd never do so again.

For the next day, Shadow didn't come back and he never did again. All he could come up with was someone took the Card form of it. He should have just written a name on it or something.

He felt bereft then, for the next days.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Keroberos however, had been confused.

He had been glad to choose Sakura as a Card Captor though he did feel a few more power sources in town. Her brother for one, and he did recognize Yue, even in his false form. Tomoyo confused him but he knew she was magical too.

One that intrigued him however was the young man whose power greatly resembled his. He was like the sun himself and he found that the young man was powerful enough to create his own cards, and at such a young age too! But he seemed clueless so he just left him be. He was heading somewhere too anyway, he meant, a fourteen year old and in a University already and was even working now. He probably didn't need any interference like this and he liked Sakura.

But back to what was confusing him, the second card they captured, The Shadow, had been more vicious than he remembered but it seemed instead of wanting to harm Sakura he just wanted to escape but The Windy prevented it. When he was sealed, he even tried to escape but Keroberos had quickly told Sakura to write her name and the card had settled but he had felt The Shadow's resentment and grew alarmed.

The card didn't want to be in Sakura's hands but no one else had claimed him.

Confusing indeed.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry was mostly despondent the following days, though no one really noticed as he joined in on the Elementary Department's field trip.

He checked the student's making sure they were all alright chuckling when he came to the youngest Kinomoto's group and all of them seemed to develop blushes. Though Sakura, Tomoyo and Naoko seemed to have the worst blushes.

He gently asked, "Are you all prepared?" already feeling his mood at least lighten, they were a sweet group and he were fond of them. They had pure souls. It's why he liked younger children better than anyone else anyway.

Rika answered for them, "Yes, we have everything packed, Harry-kun."

He had, after their numerous visits just let them call him by his name, citing that he wasn't much older than them anyway and got rewarded by being allowed to call them by their names. He knew what it meant in their culture of course, but he had still called them with respectful titles.

"Okay Rika-san, then I'll just check your temperatures Okay? It's to make sure none of you are sick."

Rika nodded gracefully, she had always been the most graceful and mature out of them though he knew Tomoyo was on par if not more so than the short haired female. He also had the understanding that she had something going on with their teacher Terada-sensei and he would've cursed the man something awful if he hadn't known their feeling were genuine and pure.

He gently held their faces as he brought the electronic thermometer to their ears, it had already been carved with the necessary runes so he knew it would at least last.

"Well there seems to be no problems, though Tomoyo-san your temperature seems a little higher than normal. Bundle up a bit, yeah?"

The long haired girl nodded blushing a bit and Harry couldn't resist gently smoothing out the girl's hair in reassurance.

He turned to the others and smiled at Sakura too, ruffling her hair gently, "You too, and watch out for your brother."

Sakura smiled a little dazed before exclaiming, "Hoe?"

Harry chuckled amused before leaving, she'll find him anyway.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

The field trip was actually nice though Harry had been distracted by the familiar magic that reminded him of Shadow. Nonetheless, until it showed itself, he'd try to enjoy the trip, having never been in an Aquarium before too, as he went with Sakura's group.

The girl had pestered him about what he meant by her brother but he just smiled and told her she'd know soon.

Even they were amused to know he'd never been in an Aquarium before and kept dragging him to different places.

As they watched the penguin live show however, he felt the buildup of a familiar magic and another familiar magic close. He had been shocked to see a whirlpool form inside the tank and had immediately dashed inside it, wading through the pool along with Toya. He had saved the penguin and pushed the trainer to Toya as they helped each other wade through and reach the platform.

He vaguely noticed Sakura and the other's coming closer as he checked up on the man.

"Oji-san? Oji-san, calm down and just slowly breath, let me check up on you." He said as he laid his hand on the man's chest using a scan before checking it manually as he brought out a stethoscope.

"Kinomoto-san, help me sit up Oji-san. Hold him for a second." The male followed and the trainer was slowly calming down. He smiled calmly at the other as he listened to his breathing. "Well, it seems you're just fine. Though you have a little bit of water in your lungs, here let me take care of that for you,' he said, before facing the others back to him and hugging the other to squeeze out the remaining water, using a little bit of magic along the way, causing the other to cough wetly, 'There, all done. You just need to warm up and drink some lukewarm water. Along with some rest and you'll be good as new, that was quite the scare but then again you never know with technology nowadays huh?"

The trainer nodded laughing a bit and Harry continued to ease him until the man was smiling all the while Toya watched them.

After making sure the man was alright, Harry instructed Toya to assist the other to seat by the chairs outside as he turned to the penguin huddling close to him. He sent a subtle disappointed glance at the vaguely humanoid shape in the water. Letting it seep to his magic and informing the other who just glared petulantly, causing him to smile slightly.

He checked the penguins even as Sakura asked, "Are the penguins okay too?"

Before Harry could answer, Toya came back to crouch by him, "Are you even qualified to check on animals too, midget?"

Harry almost snapped at him before noticing the teasing glint in the other's eyes and the sure confidence in what he was going to say. He blushed, glaring at the other slightly before turning back to the penguins. He sent them calming magic and checked on their states, using his hands to make it seem like he was prodding. He found no damages, just some strained muscles which he relaxed already and informed them, "They're fine, just some strained muscles. It'll heal in no time they just shouldn't be straining themselves too much. I'll massage it now, that'll help."

The others believed him as the penguins clamored to his hands and the ones he massaged seemed to calm.

The silence was broken when Sakura punched her brother in the arm though.

"Ow! Kaiju! What was that for?"

"For calling Harry-kun a midget! He's part of the staff too!"

Harry stifled a smile as Toya glared a bit petulantly before sarcastically saying, "He's still younger than me! I won't change how I treat him, besides it's not like we're in school now."

Sakura glared pouting at her brother but Harry just chuckled standing up and drawing their attention to him, he smiled at Sakura brightly before ruffling her hair, "It's fine Sakura-san. Your brother just has no manners and is a big jerk!"

The two stared at him stunned before Sakura laughed and nodded, "Yeah! He even calls me a monster! He's such a jerk!"

Harry laughed, "Right! Specially since I don't see any monsters here."

"Alright already, enough of that! Did you bring any extra clothes?" Toya asked glaring annoyed even though his eyes were bright with amusement.

Harry blinked at the older male before looking down at himself, "Well, no. I didn't exactly expect to get wet; I was only supposed to watch over the students you know."

Toya sighed rolling his eyes, "You were going to an Aquarium. Lots of water."

Harry glared along with Sakura who almost shouted, "It's not Harry-kun's fault! Besides it's his first time in an Aquarium, maybe he thought most of the water would be in tanks!"

Toya blinked, "First time?"

Harry sighed, "Yes, first time, never really had much time for things like this when I had to study and practice for my clubs."

They both blinked at him in confusion and Harry almost laughed at the adorable sight but just smiled, "Yeah, I'm in a Martial Arts school and I'm in Gymnastics, Tennis and Soccer too. I occasionally join tournaments."

Sakura almost had stars in her eyes as she exclaimed, "Hoe?! Amazing Harry-kun!"

Toya however though impressed sighed exaggeratedly, "Over achieving midget."

Sakura and Harry glared at the older teen again before noticing the small smile to take the sting out of the words, rolling their eyes at the same time. Now, it was Toya who stifled the urge to laugh at the adorable sight. He stood up, "Come on, _Harry-sensei_. I have enough spare clothes for both of us to change."

Harry stared up at the other in bewilderment, "There's no need I'm fine!"

Toya glared at the shorter male, "Don't make me make you."

Sakura giggled at the two's stare off and just nudged the shorter one, "Go on Harry-kun. You have to change, we'll wait for you here."

Harry glared but sighed and just smiled in resignation, turning to follow the taller male but as they walked he stopped, aware of something, well several somethings, following him. He walked again and they still followed.

He blankly stared down at the penguins staring up at him as Sakura giggled and Toya turned to what was holding the other up.

He noticed even the other spectators watching and laughing making him shake his head a bit. He also noticed Tomoyo holding a video camera and making him sigh.

He walked closer to his younger teacher and asked, "What now, midget?"

Harry started and stared up at him with wide eyes, Toya was held by the gaze for a few moments before the other broke it as he stared back at the penguins, "They were following me!"

Toya resisted the urge to roll his eyes again, "Well what do you expect? They like you."

Harry sputtered, "But-But, what am I supposed to do? Are they always going to follow me?"

Toya smirked, "Maybe, which means you'll just have to occasionally come back here."

"What?! But-but I'm usually busy!"

"I'm sure you'll have time. Now come on, before you catch a cold." The taller male said, dragging the other with him as the penguins hurried to follow. He sighed rubbing his forehead and stared at the other male, stunned when he saw wide emotional eyes, there were too many to name, but he recognized the sorrow and sympathy and he wondered what would put that there.

Harry broke off Toya's hold and crouched, murmuring to the penguins as they clamored around him. He felt a pang of sympathy when they had desperately tried to follow him, so much like how he'd been with the Dursley's when he was younger and he couldn't ignore them.

He sighed, he'd just have to add another thing to his schedule.

Harry stood up and walked a couple of steps, waving at the penguins and smiling when they stayed and waved at him too.

Toya along with others stared at the young man and the penguins in astonishment before he followed after the other and led him to their lockers.

"So, penguin whisperer, huh? Any more hidden talents?"

Harry wryly smiled, and stared at the other, the teasing glint clear in the gaze, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

And Toya, for the first time was hit with the realization, the midget was no kid. Not with that kind of gaze. A tired often betrayed trust, so like the other he always saw beneath Yukito.

So he smiled, a calming full one this time and made sure to stand closer to offer silent support.

He felt a sort of delighted thrill when he saw the genuine if bewildered small smile at the others face.

Like the one he saw in another, yet different at the same time.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry sighed grumpily as he pulled the sleeves of the too big, too long black sweater and Toya stifled yet another laugh.

He snarked, "Yeah, Yeah, laugh all you want. Someone needs to get a diet."

Toya didn't miss a beat, "And someone needs to eat more and grow _taller_."

Harry snorted as he took off his pants carelessly, too used to his body to really mind showing skin, "And have you ever seen me eat?"

He waited for an answer as he took off his hair's tie and shook it off its braid but nothing was forthcoming and he turned back to the taller male.

Toya was more or less preoccupied with staring at the creamy, hairless and muscled legs that the midget had carelessly shown. Had he never seen himself in the mirror!? Granted he wouldn't do anything but he was still male and a teenager at that. The midget didn't know how much he liked the view, specially since his sweater looked right at home with his disheveled appearance. Not to mention it only reached to a little bit below his behind.

The taller male shook his head, he knew he loved Yukito, all of him, and he was confused by this kind of reaction, specially to someone younger than him and attributed it to hormones. The younger teen did have a strong pull.

"Oi! Kinomoto-san!"

Toya shook his head and stared at the other teen, noticing his irate stare. He liked this more animated version of him than the always cheerful smile the other had that fooled others. It's why he couldn't resist teasing him.

So he smirked, "You look like a girl."

Harry blushed and glared at the other in irritation, wringing his hair, "Tell me something I don't know. Now what am I going to do with the bottoms?"

Toya just smirked wider, "Oh? Used to being mistaken as a girl huh? Here, use this, it's my smallest pair. I think I left it here when I was younger."

Harry huffed catching the thrown garment and putting it on, "Yes, well, I can't really help what my face looks like.

Toya queried, taking the other's wet clothes and putting it on a bag, "The long hair?"

Harry stilled for a moment, an unreadable emotion in his eyes as he sat beside the other male and combed his hair, "I lived in Hong Kong for a few years, it's where I learned Martial Arts and well, I liked my…Master's long hair so I copied him."

Toya looked at the other's bent head and wondered at the hesitation but let it go, it wasn't his business and he would not pry. Instead, he sighed and turned the other so he was facing his back and took the comb and hair from slack fingers. Gently, he took a towel to rub at the hair before combing it, "Fluent in Cantonese?"

Harry had stilled as he was manhandled but relaxed as the other handled his hair. No one had ever been so comfortable with him before, people had mostly seen him as an 'untouchable being' that would surely not like the physical contact unless he initiated it. But deep down, he did crave other's people touch when all he had known was a slap or a punch. He initiated the contact himself but it always felt like he had to touch others and others didn't want to touch him, so Toya's actions soothed a pain he had always ignored.

Harry sighed in contentment and Toya was amused to find the other almost purring, but he nudged him, "Cantonese?"

Harry blinked, "Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fluent in writing and speaking it. French and Latin too, both writing and speaking."

Toya's brow rose, impressed, as he smoothed out the thick hair, "Japanese?"

Harry bobbed his head a bit, "Speaking and Reading. The writing's coming along well, I've just been used to quickly learning languages I guess."

"Moved often." was Toya's short words.

Harry hummed, "I guess? We initially lived in Surrey, England then we moved for a couple of years in Paris, France then in Hong Kong then here."

"Work?"

"Yeah, my relatives, my uncle to be precise, had been relocated."

Toya took note of the fact that the male had said relatives instead of family and though it might not mean anything, his instincts said otherwise and he had learned to listen to it so he asked no more and nudged the other as he finished combing.

Harry stood up and stretched for a bit piling his hair to the front of one shoulder and running his hands lightly over it. He grinned brighter and perhaps more genuine than usual as he looked at the other, "Well what do you know, Kinomoto-san, you _can_ be nice!"

Toya rolled his eyes and let his mouth quirk in a smirk, "Don't get used to it."

Harry laughed and left, taking the bag with his wet clothes and a small bounce in his step.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

The rest of the trip was uneventful, though Sakura and her group exclaimed over his long hair. He had blushed and laughed at being called a beautiful girl and generally projected his enjoyment on the rest of the trip.

Even if his mind was on what happened in the locker room.

He was surprised to find out that his guard had been down so much that he actually willingly parted information like that. He had never been so willing to talk about himself that easily and the fact that he had done so, without even much prompting! Toya had only blandly asked, as if to just keep the conversation going and not really in a curious way, though there was a bit of interest in his answer.

The two, Toya and Yukito, had been occasionally staying over in the clinic just to hang out. Though he suspected it was more because they couldn't stand the general insanity of the student population over the two of them and just wanted to escape.

They had talked and he did consider them friends, closer perhaps than anyone else in such a short time to him but not any closer than his Master. They treated him normally, as if he was a teenager not a larger than life genius and all, and he had been grateful but he hadn't let his guard down.

So how did it get to this?

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry sighed as he snuck invisibly in the Aquarium at night. He didn't know what possessed him to still wear his borrowed sweater though he changed the bottoms and his hair was still free of its tie.

He went to the surveillance room, that showed the different footages of what's happening in the establishment at the current time and as he spelled the guard watching asleep he made sure to turn off the monitors. He wouldn't try his luck at making the footages loop; he might blow it up instead.

He took off his invisibility spell, a disillusionment to be specific, and followed the lightly pulsing magical signature.

He came upon the pool from earlier and was surprised to find the creature had stayed in it.

So when it perked up and turned to him he smiled in pleasure and approval though the being looked petulant still it at least looked less angry.

She looked like a beautiful blue mermaid and Harry was surprised that he'd never found anything like her from his books but then again he reasoned, anything is possible with magic.

"Are you like The Shadow?" He asked, still a bit desperate to find his first true friend and the being perked up to stare at him in confusion before nodding.

He smiled eagerly and asked, "Then do you know where he is?"

The female shook her head and came closer to him as he sat down and dipped his feet in the water, "I was hoping you'd know, he's my first friend."

The being looked curious and came closer to him giving him a feeling of confusion and he understood, "Oh, well yes I have other friends, like the ones earlier but I always don't show who I fully am to anyone. I've only ever done it once and he was taken from me."

She came closer and nodded scowling and actually growling startling him a bit as she felt sympathetic.

"Oh? So you trusted someone too but he left?"

She nodded and Harry smiled sadly, "I guess we're the same huh? Want to play? I miss playing with Shadow."

She perked up, her face smoothing out and she got the feeling she was asking what I meant so he regaled her with what they did in the school, ending with when he was taken.

She crooned in sympathy and encompassed him in a wet hug as she curled around him like a snake but it made him smile genuinely in appreciation.

Then she seemed to have come to a decision and she transformed into a card, named The Watery. Confused he asked, "What do you want me to do?"

He got a response and his eyes widened, "Are you sure?" then received what felt like a scathing retort, making him laugh.

He plucked a strand of hair from his head and transfigured it to a pen, making the card still for a moment before Watery became humanoid again and looked curiously at the pen then took hold of his head fingering the strands of hair. He laughed, "I thought you wanted me to write first?"

The female looked at him as if he was stupid and pointed to his hair and pen repeatedly so he answered, "Magic." Grinning maniacally.

She looked at him, not amused, before he was slapped with a tail of water that had him sputtering and the card in his hand again, making him laugh uproariously as he signed his name.

"I hope you don't get taken too."

Watery transformed again, hugging him reassuringly before he was dumped in the water.

He blinked in shock, staring at the mischievously smiling female before laughing, "Bring it on!"

They spent the night playing in the water and Harry was relieved to find out that she did not disappear the following days.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Keroberos however was perplexed.

When Sakura had come home telling him about her time in the Aquarium he had been sure it was the Watery. But when they came the next day, due to Sakura's date with Yue's false form no less; there was no sign of the Card's magical signature.

It was as confusing as the first Card's capture but since he hadn't been with Sakura as the incident with the tank happened, maybe it really wasn't because of a Clow Card. So, he ignored it for now.

He did find himself curious of the fourteen year old University student though. Sakura seemed to have a lot of admiration for the teen, and he'd like to get a closer look at the other's magic.

Maybe he'd find something.

Then again, not if the boy's clueless of what he is, he seemed to have channeled the magic to other things if what he heard was right.

Like the Li clan's expertise with Martial Arts and Sword fighting if the teen's any good with his Martial Arts then he had no need to really interfere.

Besides he had a pudding with his name on it!

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry laughed as he swam with the penguins, Watery smiling as she made small splashes with them.

It was his third visit to the Aquarium, and he had the special privilege of being allowed to play with the penguins. Though really, the staff had no choice as the penguins usually searched for him and they were livelier when he comes. It also didn't help that he was rather good with the animals and he helped around too anyway. And all for free!

He rather thought he was good with them because of magic. His magic usually conveyed his intent and it was far more tangible than what animals usually guess instinctively other humans feel. He didn't know how he never discovered this before, though he thought it was probably because he was busy either studying or socializing to really pay attention to animal behavior. Besides, he had no reason to think so when Ripper, his Aunt's dog had practically wanted to chew his bones. Though it could've been because his owner's awful anyway.

He and Watery were having so much fun, specially since she could apparently hide from other's sight. They raced with the dolphins and fed the seals, for the first time since he could remember he was having fun just to have fun.

Though he loved the sports he was involved in, and he did enjoy studying, all of those were because he had to and he just found them fun at the same time. He used them to escape the Dursleys and to make his parents proud.

Here, playing with Watery, he felt free, lighthearted and like a child he had never been.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

A week or so after having Watery constantly with him, she disappeared and it was after he felt a rather significant power surge in town too. He had panicked, worried after the blue mermaid and had been distracted the whole day that someone had commented on it.

So when she had come back with two others, he hadn't noticed at first, more concerned with the mermaid like being.

"_Watery!_ Where have you been?! I was so worried! I just felt a magical surge then a few minutes later, _you_ were gone! What was I supposed to think?! Are you hurt?! Did what happen with Shadow happen to you to? Are you okay? Are—" He had said in a hurry checking over her as soon as she had come in his room, running his magic in check and searching visibly as well.

The Card-being had let him at first before she had grown irritated and had wrapped around him, drenching most of him wet and bumping her forehead to his. He had stopped, stunned for a moment before smiling sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I was just worried, I feared what happened to Shadow happen to you too."

She had actually rolled her eyes at him, (he was a bad influence) and patted his cheek like one would a dog making him laugh before she turned around.

Curious, Harry looked over and saw to his astonishment two more being that felt much like Shadow and Watery. They both sat in clouds and looked entirely magical. He noticed however their somewhat bewildered if giggling looks and Watery's mostly smug expression.

He coughed, inexplicably embarrassed and said, "So Watery, want to introduce them?"

The mermaid nodded and made a gesture to the one with the fluffy hair and pointed outside the window, Harry obliged and looked to what she was pointing at, "Cloud?"

The little fairy like being on the cloud with the fluffy hair clapped and nodded smiling cheerfully and Harry smiled as well before turning to the other one.

This one, much like the other looked like a fairy and had a jester's hat but instead of letting Watery explain, she did it all on her own.

By raining down on him.

Harry sputtered as the gentle rain thoroughly drenched him and the three laughed. He couldn't help but join laughing, "Let me guess Rain?"

The little elfin girl nodded, her jester's hat bobbing, grinning mischievously.

He sighed before spelling his self dry and his room too, to the amazement of the two on the cloud while the third smiled smugly. He got the feeling the mermaid had been bragging about him and he couldn't help but laugh.

"So you want to play with us too?"

The two nodded and Harry's eyes twinkled sharing a mischievous glance with Watery, "Well we can't stay here! Come on take a hold of me and we'd go to an open place."

The mermaid smiled ferally turning mostly to her liquid form around him as the other two came to him curiously, taking his hand in their smaller ones.

Then he teleported.

Well technically, it was apparated but semantics.

Harry had landed on a clearing perfectly, as well as Watery, though she sloshed slightly. The other two however had swayed a bit in their clouds looking unsteady and dizzy as he chuckled and the mermaid outright laughed.

He had always wondered why the Card-beings were capable of sound but not of speech but he shrugged it off as just what they were. They could communicate just fine anyway.

He turned his attention to two beings on a cloud as they circled around him making flailing gestures in amazement. He just laughed, "I thought you wanted to play?"

The two pouted and his eyes crinkled, "It was just magic, just something I've always done."

The two nodded in acceptance before finally looking around in excitement eager to know what they were playing.

Harry thought for a while before saying, "Well Cloud, can you cover most of the forest and around it with moderately thick clouds? Nothing too dense, people might notice."

Cloud nodded before what looked like big clouds covered the sky and the clearing dimmed.

"A little downpour Rain? So that Watery can have more to work with."

Rain nodded in excitement before rain covered the clearing and the forest around it for a couple o minutes before stopping.

Harry nodded, clapping once, "Okay then here's what we're gonna do…"

And Harry explained turning different puddles to different colors and letting them become moldable by lightly freezing them.

His magic had always been peculiar.

He explained the rules and each of them were designated colors looking entirely too excited.

Harry grinned before saying start and they chased each other through the forest throwing what looked like colored snowballs at each other and by the end of it they were all laughing and covered in paint.

The next day, Harry had two more cards with him bearing his name.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Keroberos scratched his head as he contemplated Sakura's then captured card the Wood.

It had grown tremendously in a short time and the only way it would've done that was if it was helped by the Rain but the card hadn't showed up.

How did that happen?

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

There! Another chapter already! Since the first was more like a prologue and all :D Hoped you guys like it :D

Remember to tell me about a pairing, I'd like some opinions even if I'll probably decide on more than two for Harry. It could be anyone from HP and CCS world :D

Review ne?

And oh! I don't know about the lukewarm water and the making acids in school, I just needed something plausible to say. The acids aren't too harmful, it's the same effect as being burned by boiling water but nothing that'll melt your face off.


	3. Chapter 3

AN2: So I got this really informative review and I PM'd with them to get their opinion since it really did make sense. Now I'm changing just one scene, don't worry. It's on the capture of Fight. :D

AN:SO! looooong time no contact! (Clears throat nervously) I'm sorry for not posting sooner, Finals is coming and tests and activities are abound, not had much time with my trusty laptop that unfortunately has a habit of dying on me...

Captain XZero, Jane, Red Crow,ELOLO , candinaru25, ForeverEmrys, Firehedgehog,ztd, kachie, Kazukimi, Mullkkkkkk, :Thank you for reviewing, he's to giving more! Yue is a bit of given with Yukito though lovelies, and I'm not too sure with Clow/Eriol yet, don't know whether to make him a friend or not really. My original writing of this mostly involved HP's meeting with the cards, not much on the Hogwarts arc and relationship development so I'm editing stuff too. Oh, candinaru25, Shadow is a reluctant follower of Sakura, he has no choice but to follow orders but Kero notices his resentment and worries though Sakura only knows that there's something going on with the card, she's not good with sensing card's emotions yet. I like card whisperer xD

Seithr-Kairy: Definitely not Sakura and Syaoran are practically made for each other. And, Yeah, no major relationships for it but I just wanted some opinions :) Besides, Harry wouldn't know anything about relationships yet, he won't notice if he liked someone more than normal for a friend until he's told clearly about it. Do you think their interactions here are too forced though?

Actually does any of you think so? If their interactions are forced, tell me please I'll try some ways to remedy it.

beyond black: I think so too, but that'll be a few more chapters yet, I think they won't even get to be seriously contemplating it until they get to the Hogwarts arc, and i suppose people also get the idea I'm leading to a Toy/Harry/Yuki/Yue pairing with my character list no? but I am still thinking about it I just think that they are the ones who could support him the most. About Marcus, it's interesting to think but a bit hard to incorporate since HP is already 14, well 15, Marcus wouldn't be in Hogwarts, I'll think of something and see if an interaction of them pops up in my brain...

hollycathers: Thanks! Here's the meeting with Syaoran! What do you think of it? :D The Hogwarts arc will be a lot more chapters in though :D Hope this gives you insight to some possible pairings by the way :D

CeresNamikaze: Thanks! I love SakuSyao so no prob with that! :D and still thinking a bit with the foursome, Eriol's a bit flighty in my decisions but we'll see with how he'll interact with the others. And I know what you mean I am an avid BL lover ever since I discovered it like maybe a year and a half ago or something so I had to write this! :D Haha I'm always 50/50 with Dumbles he can go either way with me really, and here's to being less lonely, I hope you like this new chapter :D

BlueFireMoon, Taira Yukiko, Kaito Hatake Uchiha, reader1, Guest, Yananikki, Gilgamesh The King of Heroes, Yoruko Rhapsodos, latdh1, rowansstar, kiroigenaya, DontBeASourLemon, Kyoko27: Thank you for the reviews, I hope you like this! and um Uchiha-san what _do_ you want to eat? :D and Gilgamesh, I hope for that too :D, Yoruko Rhapsodos, i hope this shows your opinion then :D

I gues a lot of you are more into CCS charas with HP huh? No hogwarts chara?

Oh please review again :D I need to know if the chap is okay I am unfortunately getting a bit swayed to one of my Naruto fics...The curse of multitasking!

Love you guys, please don't give up on me!

Oh and what are hits?

* * *

CHAPTER Three

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry had encountered another Card-being when he and his three cards were chasing each other around town doing their best to remain unseen, mostly because of Cloud dimming the town and Rain's thick downpour.

He had been jumping over fences and rooftops, mostly with the use of magic of course, when what looked like a stuffed toy jumped after him.

Curious he had let it chase him but he noticed it kept trying to outdo his jumps. So when they reached their finish line he with Watery's help jumped way over the pink stuffed toy had jumped and landed gracefully on Watery's mass with Rain's help.

The toy had looked at him with its mouth comically open and he had laughed while Rain and Watery looked to be taunting the pink plushie.

He watched as it seemed to droop before Harry finally came over and crouched by it.

"Hey, it's alright those two are just braggarts don't mind them. Besides I jumped higher with their help but you jumped all on your own! That's amazing too!"

He had said petting its head.

The plushie had looked up at him with what looked like adoration before jumping on him and rubbing on him like some sort of cat. He just laughed petting it as it turned into a card.

The Jump.

And that was that.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry hummed as his hand smoothly patted the dolphins around and Cloud provided some shade for them.

Watery was playing with the other dolphins under the water and he felt them occasionally brush by him. He laughed when one particular brush was by the soles of his feet and smiled happily.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself, Harry-san."

Harry turned to the voice and smiled brightly at Yukito.

The teen had been by most of the time hanging out with Toya and consequentially, him too. He didn't know why he was allowed when he wasn't an employee but he just learned that not much people could really deny the gray haired teen. He was scary like that.

"Want to join?" He asked feeling truly cheerful and open, largely due to playing with his four card-friends yesterday.

Yukito looked pleasantly surprised. The teen had been mostly polite and cheerful if a bit distant at him and this was the first time he had asked him to join.

He had of course been watching the other teen and had noticed what Toya had mostly noticed too. The teen usually put up an act to fool others, a cheerful façade even if he wasn't inside. It's why he mostly let the other teen tease the younger one so much. It was at least far more genuine than the mostly fake smiles but it seemed he was being offered a chance to know the other more.

"Sure!"

Before the other could get in the pool though Harry stopped him, "Wait! What about your clothes?"

Yukito just smiled cheerfully before going ahead to jump in the pool, "I'll just borrow from Toya!"

Harry nodded smiling before abruptly blushing, "Oh! I forgot about that! I haven't returned the Jerk's clothes to him."

The spectacled teen smiled a little at the nickname, the two tended to call each other names but he had long figured it was more of an affectionate one. "Ah, when the penguin incident happened right?" He said, coming closer to the other and petting the dolphin that turned to him.

Harry sighed running a hand through his hair, "Yeah, I'm not usually so forgetful."

"I figured, you'd have to have a good memory if you're this smart. But it's alright; Toya doesn't mind, you look like you enjoy yourself too much when you come here. It's seems fun just watching you."

The younger teen blushed laughing a bit, confused when he blurted out, "I guess so, it's the first time I had such fun."

Yukito queried, looking genuinely curious, "Too busy with studying?"

Harry looked at him and couldn't help but spill, "Yeah and with my clubs too, I like being busy. Keeps me from going back to the Dursley's early."

"Your relatives?"

Harry nodded resigned when he seemed to spill again, "We don't get along much, they don't like me."

Yukito just nodded in acceptance, looking sincere, not even asking why or its truthfulness.

And Harry just liked him a bit more than he previously did, his strange willingness to talk to the other forgiven.

What was it about this teen and his best friend that lowered his guard?

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry had been surprised when on one of the days he and his cards were playing tag by staying in the puddles left behind the Rain thunder had boomed loud and lightning streaked through Cloud's creation.

The cards then seemed to get excited and had started to talk to the streaking lightning as he watched bemusedly.

A wolf made of blue-white energy then materialized in front of them and Harry had been mesmerized, it looked just like Raiju from Japanese Legends.

The card then seemed to converse with each other but the wolf was growing agitated then with a crackle of thunder lightning shot out to hit the four.

Harry had panicked however and had quickly spelled a shield in front of them as he ushered the others behind him.

The wolf had been shocked for a moment then the four behind him had seemed to hiss aggressively at the other. Harry just stared at the other sternly as if scolding a naughty child.

The wolf then just turned more defiant and had shot streaks of lightning at him but Harry just put up shields looking unimpressed. With a last growl the wolf had then turned away causing Harry to huff.

He was left calming the other four down and they continued on playing.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

The next day, Harry and the others had stayed at their clearing and forest playing dodge ball. Though with colorful balls of soft ice rather than real balls.

They were not unaware of the lightning streaking above them. Then again, it was hard to ignore.

They just played on as usual.

This happened again for the next two days but on the third Harry and the cards had a plan. Just as they started playing they all jumped closer to the clouds. actually staying with Cloud then began pelting the constant lightning with colorful balls of ice.

The lightning had stopped then the wolf appeared again.

They all stared at each other for a moment before the wolf began its chase as they pelted snowballs at it laughing all the way even as it brushed on them at times, the shocks were more like tickles that sent them laughing again.

They did this the next day too though they played tag again while staying on puddles of water.

The next day Harry was surprised when instead of playing with the wolf again later he found a card by his pillow, The Thunder. Sending it feelings of curiosity he received urgency in response. Shrugging he did as he was told and wrote his name on it, happy with having another friend though it's aggressive purposes were not lost on him.

It was still fun.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Keroberos was getting frustrated, the Thunder card had been spotted this time and Sakura had been ready to capture it even with the damn Li-brat's interference but just as she was about to it had actually fled!

He'd never known a card to flee from its capturer. Then again this was the first time after Clow but still!

Worse, he didn't even know where they were disappearing to.

He busied himself in reassuring Sakura even as he thought of ways to find out.

It better not be another Li!

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry mused as he planted around the small patch of land in the forest they usually hung out in.

He'd never thought he'd meet someone from Hong Kong who actually knew him.

_*Flashback*_

Harry had been searching for Toya and Yukito for a while now, some teachers were calling for them and since the clinic wasn't usually busy he was made to get them.

Really, sometimes his apparent closeness to the two annoyed him. Teachers liked to go through him first before them and fangirls liked to hound him for them too. He didn't know of course, that it was the same the other way around.

Finally spotting them over at the Elementary's side of the fence with Sakura, Tomoyo and another kid that looked vaguely familiar he called out, "Jerk! Yuki!"

Toya looked irate then turned away from him pointedly ignoring him as Yukito waved at him and laughed a bit. The dark haired teen had grumbled when he hadn't stopped calling him jerk while he called Yukito a nicer nickname. As if he'd call him anything else when he was still 'midget' besides, Yukito had given permission specially after the times they spent at the Aquarium having fun as Toya worked.

"Was there something you needed Harry?" The spectacled teen asked with an amused smile as he glanced at Toya.

Harry huffed, smiling, "Isao-sensei called for you."

Yukito nodded before making a move to climb over the fence but stopped when Toya hadn't followed.

"Toya?" The grey haired male asked.

Toya only looked at the other with a teasing glint in his eyes, "Hmm?"

Harry tsked, "You getting deaf now Jerk?"

Toya just yawned ignoring him.

The shorter male warned, "Don't make me get over there!"

The taller teen finally turned to him with a brow raised in challenge. Harry turned his chin defiantly before crouching, readying himself. He saw the smirk on the Jerk's face before he launched himself up getting a hold of wires then swinging himself over to crouch at the top then launching himself down in a flip and twirl combo.

He pretended to dust himself off then smiled bowing as Sakura, Tomoyo and Yukito clapped. He straightened looking up at the Toya with a small smirk, "I did say I did Gymnastics."

The older teen however only shrugged with a small smirk, "Not bad…for a squirt."

Harry sputtered then smiled brightly as Sakura stepped on her brother's foot viciously, "Thanks Sakura-san! Your brother is just hopeless ne? I pity you for having to live with him."

Sakura blushed a bit before smiling as the older male gently ruffled her hair, "Don't mind Onii-san Harry-kun, like you said, he's hopeless." She agreed, making the others laugh and her older brother glare at the two of them in irritation even as his eyes were bright with amusement.

"_C-Chìliè zhī nù_" The brown haired boy had whispered in awe and Harry had turned to him sharply, followed by the other four.

Sakura tilted her head, "H-Hoe? Was that Chinese Li-kun?"

Syaoran had nodded a bit dazedly before hastily bowing formally from a Martial Arts practitioner to a Master. Harry had sighed before bowing lightly, a gentle if resigned smile on his face.

When Syaoran had straightened, there was a bit of awe in his eyes and he had said in Chinese, "_It's a pleasure to meet a Master of your caliber."_

Harry answered in kind, "_Thank you, I believe it's __LǏ Xiǎoláng_ right?"

Syaoran was wide eyed in astonishment and Harry smiled amused, "_I have heard of you, young one. You are a good Martial Artist too, specially for your age."_

The brown haired male choked in denial, "_Nothing like you! I am just a novice compared to you."_

Before Harry could retort to that Toya had cut in, frowning in irritation, "Would you not talk in a different language when there are other people here? If you must, do it when in private."

Syaoran almost looked beside himself in rage as he glared fiercely at the older teen while Harry hid a grin in his hand as he turned to Toya, "Sorry Jerk, must be hard for you to be excluded huh?"

Toya scoffed glaring at the brown haired midget, "What is the deal, anyway? The brat knows you?"

Syaoran bit out, "Of course I don't expect you to know, he's _Chìliè zhī nù_, the Blazing Fury in Hong Kong well known for his furious and relentless attacks that downs an opponent effortlessly. He's the youngest Master Martial Artist in the country!"

The other four looked at him in surprise and Harry just shrugged uncomfortably, Toya however after getting stunned retorted, "It doesn't change the fact he's a midget anyway."

Syaoran gaped at the audacity as the others laughed including Harry.

_*Flashback*_

Harry had felt as if a weight lessened in his shoulders and chuckled at his situation.

He hadn't expected one of the Li-clan's members would be here, the heir to boot and was a bit confused at the reason. They had been one of the most prominent magical families in Hong Kong and he had met the Matriarch.

They were quite the proud lot.

He liked the brown haired boy however.

He was kind of adorable.

He hummed, gently patting the soil on the dandy-lions as they purred laughing a bit. He really rather liked gardening.

Turning to tend to the Bell-flowers that tinkled every now and then, he thought on his progress. The small clearing was full of magical plants, and though he really shouldn't have done this, there were wards around the place anyway and he often let his cards play and guard around here. He didn't know how to put artificial sunlight in the trunk yet so he couldn't grow plants there, though the ones that didn't need sunlight were kept in their warded places.

He was progressing nicely with wards and healing, having finished the Hogwarts curriculum. He wanted to try the Animagus transformation though and he was already brewing its potion. Thankfully his Dad had written the procedure and notes; he only needed to wait for a couple more days before he could take it.

Before he could continue musing, he turned curiously to an unrecognized but familiar magical signature. He found a woman that was wearing a pink dress and had flowers as jewelries. She was just as beautiful as the other card-beings and he was starting to think it might just be a trait of theirs. She had a starry look in her eyes as she looked at him and the flowers and Harry smiled at her, "Want to see?"

She nodded rapidly before walking, well more like dancing to him and plopping gracefully next to him. He chuckled at her enraptured attention at the colorful and magical flowers, "First time seeing one?"

She smiled at him nodding in agreement and he pointed to the plants starting to describe their care, purpose and properties. She listened to him attentively touching the flowers and to his amazement he saw them practically bloom in health until more started to grow. He blinked in amazement and practically gaped, "Wow! That's amazing!"

She smiled and seemed to blush before flower petals seemed to fall all over the clearing so he laughed tilting his face up as they brushed his face.

She had turned to a card then; The Flower and he wrote his name in flourish before releasing her again.

They had more to play with and now he'd have a helper with his ingredients!

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

The athletic festival at the school had kept him busy as he tended to injuries.

It was here however that he got to meet the whole Kinomotos.

"Kinomoto-san! Good afternoon!" He had greeted as Sakura had dragged him to meet her father. He was quite the charming man and he noticed the strong resemblance to Toya though he had brown hair and eyes as well as spectacles. Curiously enough he felt himself relax at the other's presence though he rather thought it was because of the other's magic too. Though it seemed to lack something.

The man had only smiled, "Hello, Potter-san. It's a pleasure to meet you. I have heard so much about you from my children already."

Harry blushed a bit, "All good things I hope. Though I think I only expect that from Sakura-san, she's a nice girl."

Sakura blushed as Kinomoto-san laughed and he felt a flick on his ear, "What are you saying midget? I have good things to say about you."

Harry glared but forced a big smile on his face, "Yeah when I'm the target of your teasing!"

Toya just smirked.

Kinomoto-san however had a smile on his face, "Well you seem to be close, why don't you join us for lunch Potter-san."

Harry sputtered as Sakura nodded, "Oh! Oh, please, join us? It'd be fun! The more the merrier!"

Toya hned, "The Kaiju is right, you're on break too right? Besides, Yuki is joining us too."

Harry looked at the three and was powerless to resist, really, how could he?

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Lunch had been interesting as some family drama had occurred. Tomoyo's mom had apparently known who Kinomoto-san is and there had been some tension.

It had broken however when he brought out two stacks of boxed lunch.

They looked at him in confusion as Yukito asked curiously, "Were you planning on sharing lunch with someone else, Harry-san?"

Harry shook his head, a bright if a bit sheepish smile on his face, "Nope! But you'll see in a moment anyway, why don't you try some of it? It's a mix of French, Chinese and English food."

They nodded in interest and as they had started eating others gradually slowed down as they stared dumbfounded at Yukito and Harry who were eating enough for several people without looking at all disgusting.

"How could you eat that much and not be tall or even be fat? Is this what you meant?" Toya had uttered incredulously as he stared in fascination.

Harry gulped down the food before stating, "Yes, well I can't help it! I just like food. Besides, Yuki's eating just as much as I am!"

"Yeah but Yuki's almost as tall as I am!"

Harry just shrugged, continuing to eat.

Tomoyo however smiled, "These are great food though, who made it Harry-san?"

Harry smiled bashfully, "I did."

They exclaimed at that and Tomoyo's mom had said for the first time, "Your not just a cute girl, your talented too!"

They all stopped for a moment before Toya had burst out laughing and Yukito chuckled as the two young girls giggled. Harry just sighed, gently saying, "Thank you, Ma'am, for the compliment but I'm not a female."

Sonomi had blushed, her mouth open a little in shock as Toya teased as his laughter wound down, "The perfect wife, huh?"

Harry's brow ticked, "It's not like I'm the only one who cooks here! I heard you're a good cook too!"

Toya just snorted, "Yeah but I'm not the one mistaken for a girl?"

Harry growled but Yukito piped in, "You'd look good in an apron though Harry-kun!"

The younger teen gaped at the bespectacled teen as Toya snickered in agreement and the females looked at him in consideration. Harry looked at them wide eyed as they discussed.

"Hoe? Harry-san _would_ look good in one!"

"Oh, I'd want videos of those!"

"Oh daughter of mine, pictures would do, at least we won't need a tv to watch. Green would be the perfect color though—"

"Ooh, Mother, how about with cat ears? Those wide eyes are just perfect for it!"

"Hoe?! Cat ears?! Then with a tail and paw too?!"

They had kept on discussing and Kinomoto-san patted him on the shoulder a genial smile on his face, "Don't mind it Potter-san, in my experience, girls are just usually like that."

Harry nodded unsure, he felt like he should run.

And indeed he should've, somehow they had been able to wrangle a promise from him to wear their thought of costume as soon as they make it.

He didn't know exactly how he agreed to it but he had a feeling Toya's challenging smirk and Yukito's pleading eyes had something to do with it.

Then again, Sakura and Tomoyo's puppy eyes were more than enough.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

The next week, Harry was busy training for the coming tournament in Martial Arts to pay any mind to his growing closeness with the Kinomotos and the people close to them.

Really it was disconcerting how easy it was for these people to get this close to him when no one else had, even his Master who had taken months before he'd even show another face beside his always cheerful one.

When the day of the competition came, in a Dojo another town over, he had felt two magical presence following. He had let them be, trying his best to calm instead the guys who were entering the tournament. His only role in the tournament was to participate in an Expedition Match with two Masters.

He was pretty excited actually and had prepared himself the best he could. This was his first match with Masters outside of Hong Kong. He never had the chance to fight with others when his Master had died.

Since his match was at the end of the tournament he got to watch the matches. He was happy to see that someone from his Dojo won as champion. He had cheered with the rest, jumping up and down with a shout.

Then his match finally came.

It was quite strange to see him with the other two Masters who were in their late twenties to early thirties. He who was barely halfway to his second decade and was much shorter than them, reaching perhaps their chests.

The crowd had been confused at first but after a commentators explanation they had 'oohed' and 'aahed' in amazement. They actually literally made such sounds.

Harry restrained from rolling his eyes but he started with a light stretch since he had already warmed up earlier. He cataloged his opponents, another first for him since he'd be in a three-way-match. None of them knew who their opponents were going to be so he didn't know their names.

One of his opponents, the early thirties man had a calm if a bit derisive look in his face. He was one of the Masters in the Dojo they had defeated and he looked to be out for some payback. His physique was strong, even bear-like but there was a lightness to his stance that was unexpected. He'd probably hit hard and fast but harder than faster, his reach would be long reducing the liability of his unbalanced strength and speed. His torso actually was longer than his lower half. Best way to defeat him would be to tire him out and infuriate him, probably hot headed, he'd need to capitalize on it. A good solid hit on his legs to topple him and his own weight would be against him.

The other however, he was more wary about. He was the late twenties man and he eyed him much more cautiously. He was younger so he was probably better informed about him. Not old enough to brag about experiences and think it would trump talent so would be careful and would not underestimate opponents. His physique was balanced, his strength and speed would be equal but with his size probably only about above average. His advantage would be his cautiousness, he'll use his mind in a fight.

Rolling his shoulders and getting excited he smiled brightly and cheerfully at the two catching them off guard before a referee signaled and they bowed at each other. With another signal, they positioned themselves and the spectators held their breaths.

Another signal and the fight began.

They circled each other slowly, well they tried to, but the bear-like man had quickly engaged the other man in a fight, actually ignoring him.

He stared a bit stunned before narrowing his eyes feeling insulted.

He'd show him never to turn his back on an opponent.

When an opening came he quickly shot off in a flying leap that had his right leg extended. He hit the bigger man's wide chest hard enough to make the other stumble back but did not stop there for as soon as he landed, his other leg was tensed and ready to push his momentum in a circle and sweep the other man off his feet causing him to stumble.

He face the other man calmly and attacked with three kicks that had him backing up away from the other man. They engaged in an exchange of blows that made Harry's blood boil and serve to excite him. He was practically grinning half way through their fight receiving and giving attacks that hit hard. He'd probably bruise spectacularly but the fight was fun and had become more so when the other man attacked.

They were in a proper three-way fight now as they weaved against each other exchanging blows though Harry probably had the least amount of hits with how difficult the two were finding it to hit him.

When the bear-like man was about to hit him however he ducked and let the hit pass over him to their other opponent then slid to the side and roll on the other man's back to slide to the other side and lunge forward to hit the slighter man with two palms out of the mat.

He quickly rolled however to face the last opponent.

They stared at each other for a moment, the other with a glare and him with a bright smile, his enjoyment clear eventually loosening up the glaring man until even he was smiling a bit as they enjoyed the fight.

Then he felt a presence entering the other and watched curiously as to what would happen. He seemed to glow blue, an image of another overlapping him. She was another of the card-beings with elaborately tied hair though some ended by her shoulders. Her outfit was blue and had a red diamond at the middle. She seemed to eye him for a minute her eyes sharp before the image disappeared and he was faced with his male opponent.

Then the other attacked him, far faster than before with a high kick. The wind whistled with the force and speed but he quickly dodged even as his eyes had widened in surprise.

What followed was one of the most intense and fast paced fight he had ever had. The other was nimble and seemed to know a lot of styles, changing with each attack trying to find a hole in his defense even if it shouldn't be possible with how big the man was.

Unfortunately for the other, Harry had always been good with improvising, not to mention his dodging ability had practically tripled with playing with his card-friends. It's kind of hard to beat dodging actual lightning. Though he didn't actually think he'd use it as he knew his body was being augmented by his magic but if his opponent was using magic then he supposed it was only fair to match him.

After a while they seem to be in a stalemate but as the other looked frustrated and had glared, the being inhabiting the other actually gathered magic and his capabilities had doubled. It had forced Harry to up the use of magic himself to keep up but the other's body seem to be giving up, it's body not used to the magic and the actions the card-being was forcing to it. He could already see clear bruising probably from internal bleeding.

He was not the only one to notice however and as he gentled his attacks the other only grew more vicious even as the referee blew his whistle for a stop. Harry had stilled, just to make it obvious he listened to the orders but had quickly engaged in battle as the other went on to attack him.

Getting angry he finally upped it and used magic to subtly coat his hands, a stupefy spell to be exact, that slowed the other until he was sluggishly moving, even if the card-being tried to fight the magic. He growled and quickly executed what looked like a painful maneuver though not really to his flexible body to slither to the others body until he had a hold of him. His legs wrapped around the other's waist as one of his hand took hold around the other's neck and the other hand wrapped around his legs. He brought his hands lightly together to bend the other an unnatural angle and anymore would break his back.

He whispered to the other's ear, "I don't know what card you are but if I have to guess you'd be the Fight. I'm ashamed to see a fighter of your caliber break your personal honor as to inhabit another's body and force it to your will when it's not yours. Specially as to be shameful enough to not accept a lose."

The other seemed to still then slump in defeat. Harry could practically feel the shame and near pout to sulk on the other and he lessened the pressure before finally releasing the other.

He smiled turning him over and smiling at the other's startled face as he crouched and offered a hand, "Come with me, I'd fight with you when I can. I'd love to have a worthy opponent in Martial Arts."

The other seemed to calm then nod lightly before he felt the being leave the other and turned to a card in his hand.

He slipped it in his robe before helping the other man stand as he wobbled disoriented and assisted him to the infirmary.

Well, at least he had shown an incredible fight judging by the peoples cheer.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

The congratulatory party was boisterous and he was mostly having fun but the other presence was distracting him. It seemed so impatient that he was half-afraid the other would do something dangerous so he had made an excuse and went outside, close to the playground.

He found another card-being.

She was petite, looking much like a child dominated by the color pink. It was wearing sleeveless pink dress with puffy pants and her hair was tied in two buns. She also had dark pink almost red eyes and she would have been cute if she wasn't carrying the bus they had ridden today with a small challenging smirk in her face.

Harry gaped for a moment, looking at one from another before pointing to himself questioningly.

She nodded and Harry looked around for a moment before finding a fire truck in the conveniently close firehouse. He pointed his hand at it then concentrated he had never before levitated something as heavy as this but he couldn't let that challenge go.

He sweated a bit but the truck raised and he brought it to him before raising it above his head. Panting a bit he looked at the other amused to find it gaping.

He laughed before grinning breathlessly; she pouted but nodded in defeat so he quickly put the truck back before someone could see. Grinning he offered his hand and the other smiled as she took his hand and before he could worry she'd crush it she only winked and transformed into card.

He wrote his name just as he did with the others and wondered, what'd be next?

At least it'll never be boring.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

The time Harry had spent busy with the tournament had unfortunately been when the high school cultural festival happened.

"Aww, it's too bad I wasn't here to see you dressed as a princess, Jerk. I bet you were none too pleased huh? Big, bad, manly man in a dress?" Harry said teasing as the three of them ate together.

After the time they had lunch together it seemed they just naturally went to join each other for the next lunch breaks.

True, he really was kind of disappointed to not have seen it, it would've been a memory to treasure.

"Toya looked really good as a Cinderella actually, Harry-san." Yukito cheerfully said.

Harry laughed and Toya interrupted, "That doesn't make me feel any better Yuki!"

"Oh, I wish I could see a picture!"

"Oh! Daidoji-san was recording it I believe."

Harry turned to Yukito, "Really? I'll ask for a copy then!"

Toya tsked in irritation, "What's it matter anyway midget? I bet you'd look better in a dress anyway!"

Harry pouted, "But I want to see, besides! I heard Yuki was a can of mackerel? In replacement of the fairy god mother?"

Yukito just nodded clearly unperturbed by the question.

Harry shook his head, "Sometimes, you really scare me Yuki."

Toya sighed nodding in agreement.

The grey haired teen just laughed, "You _would_ look good in a dress Harry-san."

The younger teen almost choked on his food as Toya smirked rubbing the other's back, lightly thumping it.

"He really would, no? He already has the hair too."

Harry glared, "Don't the two of you start getting ideas! I was already roped into Tomoyo-san's whims don't you two add to it!"

Toya just snickered as Yukito hid a smile.

Harry had not bothered to contemplate his comfortableness with the two. It seemed useless to think on it, he'd just have to be careful if it got too far.

For once, he just wanted to enjoy this kind of friendship.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry's soccer club had a training trip planned and he had joined at his card-friends urging.

It had been a disaster in the making.

The trip was in a beach and as a first for Harry, he had really enjoyed it though he had a hard time finding a place for him and his friends to play.

Then something strange seemed to happen.

Things that they had left in the sand kept disappearing, even a whole umbrella.

Harry had not paid it any mind at first but during their morning jog people kept stumbling around until the sand seemed to get stickier and had turned to quicksand. Some had sunk faster and Harry had been unable to do anything.

As one of them got forced to sink to their necks and he by his waist, he couldn't take it anymore and had used magic blowing the sand away.

It had reformed like some giant snake and Harry had called on Watery to drench it, slowing it down and Harry formed a blast of fire just a few spells away from being a fiendfyre and turned it to glass.

Stunned for a moment as it reformed and turned into a card, The Sand, he turned to his team gaping at him in disbelief.

He had panicked and had almost been forced to obliviate all of their memories but Thunder and Watery had shot out and disappeared for a few seconds.

Unfortunately it had been enough for some to recover while some fainted. Those who recovered had freaked out however and called him as such and he was held by his relatives' memory of saying so to him.

When the two card-beings had come back with a third however, the third had assessed the situation and watched as Watery, Thunder and his other card-friends materialized to surround him, even the Sand, who had quickly returned all the things she had swallowed trying to comfort him.

The third, the Erase had made her decision and proceeded to erase the memories of Harry's team.

Harry had stared in confusion for a moment before the cards had explained then he looked at the Erase with such genuine gratitude that the female had blushed a bit before turning into a card in Harry's hands.

Harry had cried then, in happiness and comfort from the card-friends that did not leave him and comforted him.

When they had come back to the Dursley's Harry had treated them all to his homemade crepes and ice cream made with just the right amount of magic to energize, cheer them up and taste simply magical.

He thought, this was probably a decision he'd never regret in his life.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Unfortunately his memory had not disappeared and it had an effect on him. He was despondent for the next days and had been distant to his soccer club.

It had been so obvious that Yukito and Toya had noticed it. Then again the two were quite good at reading him so he couldn't tell.

They had not asked him but they had been extra protective and Toya hadn't even teased him as much, even giving him some chocolates, the treats that guaranteed a genuine smile from him.

However having been like these for most of the week they had finally decided to do something about it on one of his usual visits to the Aquarium.

He had been sitting on the edge of the pool, his feet dipped in the water as even the dolphins seemed to sag and try to comfort him. The two had sat beside him, boxing him between them as they sat rather closely.

"They say dolphins are usually sensitive to people's emotion, its why they're quite lively when people are excited to see them and mostly quiet when they sense negative emotions. They're like children that way, aside from the playfulness, their sensitivity to other's emotions are much like children's."

Harry had just hummed noncommittally.

Toya groaned, though his voice was even, "What he means, midget, is even the dolphins are morose around you. What's the matter?"

Harry sighed before answering, "Nothing! I'll be fine!"

Yukito looked concerned before nudging the other with his shoulder, "I'm sure you will be, but we'd like it if you were better sooner if we helped. I think I miss your smiles."

Harry had smiled a little before it slowly got bigger more cheerful, his eyes closing but before he could even utter a word Toya had cut in.

"Don't insult us like that; I think we know you better by now, tell us what's wrong, Harry."

The younger teen's smile dropped turning into a wry one as he glanced at the taller dark haired male whose intense eyes were on him. Non judgmental, steady and accepting of whatever he might reveal.

He glanced at the other by his side and the grey haired teen only nodded in encouragement and agreement, looking open and warm.

Harry sighed before leaning back in his hands to look up the sky, which had dimmed with the clouds covering it. He suspected Cloud's work however and smiled a bit, "What am I supposed to feel when people who seemed to like me said I'm a freak? That I'm unnatural, a monster even?"

The two's breath hitched and Toya was the first to speak plopping down on his back to lie down and spread his arms, "Why would you believe them? Do they matter? If they don't then ignore it, those people who matter won't care anyway."

Harry closed his eyes, "It's not that easy though."

Yukito chuckled before slowly pushing the other to lie down too as he did, their heads landing on Toya's outstretched arm as the taller teen grunted at the weight, "It is easy Harry-san. If you only just pay attention to those close to you, you'll see who matters and they're opinions are all you should care about. If they truly are your friend or family then they won't care and accept you just as you are."

Harry laughed a bit as his head leaned on Toya's shoulder and Yukito's head leaned on his head.

Toya sighed, "Where did it come from anyway? Why'd anyone say that to you?"

"Just some people I know,' Harry answered, before continuing, 'I guess because of what I can do? I mean isn't it weird that a fourteen almost fifteen year old is attending University already? That I'm even teaching or working as a medic already?' Not to mention my magic, 'And my Martial Arts? Aren't I too young to achieve a mastery level with it?"

Yukito sighed gently, bumping his shoulder to the other, "I think it's amazing even if it's unusual. Anything you do, you're still you, maybe impossible, unbelievable and weird, it's only extraordinary to me."

"Is this about the incident at your tournament?" Toya interrupted abruptly.

Yukito's brows furrowed before widening, "Of course! Where else would it come from huh? _I_ think you were amazing!"

Harry looked at the two with wide eyes, "How did you know about that?!"

Toya tsked, "The internet of course, besides some teacher's liked to brag, the school's full of gossipers."

Yukito chuckled, "Yeah, we watched all your matches, there were good videos."

The green eyes teen blinked before laughing hard.

"Where have you two been my whole life? Couldn't you come sooner?"

Toya just snorted nudging the other, "Where have _you_ been in our life, had a hard time stretching up to look for us?"

Harry playfully glared, a small smile on his face, far more genuine than any of his previous ones. "Are you kidding me? You're Jerkness was just too potent that it had me turning to the other direction."

"That's not even a word, midget!"

"Well it is to me now!"

Yukito chuckled making Harry turn to him and the other smiled genuinely too snuggling to the other, his head coming to the crook of the spectacled teen's neck, "I like you better Yuki! I would've found you earlier if I had just been even in the same building as you!"

The grey haired teen blinked actually hugging the other, "I would've loved to have met you sooner too, Harry-san."

Harry blinked at the hug but only moved closer, turning his back to Toya, "Just Harry is fine, Yuki."

Yukito's eyes crinkled staring at Toya's eyes, which were soft as they looked at them, "Harry it is then."

Toya smirked turning too so his head touched Harry's and bumped with Yukito's, the arm under the two's heads curling a bit to hug Yukito and his other hand hugging Harry's waist to touch the younger teen's hand that was curling around Yukito's too. Sighing a bit in contentment he said, smirk still evident in his tone, "Can I call you Harry then?"

Said male blinked even as his eyes turned back to being half-lidded, feeling safe and comfortable, content and warm like he'd never been before, "You already call me whatever you want Jerk."

"Then call me Toya."

The two older males thought the smaller male had actually fallen asleep but after a while a quiet voice said, "Thank you, Toya, Yukito. Thank you both of you."

In an almost whisper that the two still heard, "Don't go breaking me too…"

The two looked at each other in the eyes, promise in their gazes.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

Harry had not been surprised when the week his birthday just happened to be in the Dursley's had chosen to go back in England as a vacation.

The family had rarely gone back but they made sure to occasionally do so to visit Aunt Marge, they just made sure to do it on his birthday, another of their way to mock him for being alone even as their family is complete and he was not included.

He'd really rather not go though, certain that he'd probably be unable to prevent himself from fighting with the woman and her dogs. He might kill one or maybe both.

He was surprised however to find a bunch of people in front of the door on his birthday.

"Surprise!"

Harry had sputtered, "What are you all doing here?!"

Toya had just tsked, "Bringing the party to you, what else? Aren't you going to let us in, midget?"

A bunch of smaller people had then glared at him and Sakura and Syaoran both stomped on his foot causing him to yelp in pain. Harry snickered and let them in, bewildered.

The whole Kinomoto family were here, as was the Daidoji family and Yukito of course, along with Sakura's friends.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry finally asked his curiosity spilling over.

Toya had just grunted, "Well you didn't have any plans and you said your relatives were going away so we came here. Yukito, organized it."

Yukito smiled lightly hugging the smaller teen, "No one should be alone on their birthday."

And Harry tried to blink back tears.

What followed was the most fun birthday he had.

He had thanked them profusely for the gifts they had given him though one of the most memorable was Sakura's gift.

"It's a sun brooch! It reminded me of you, like a sun, you're bright and unyielding attracting people to you, nurturing them and brightening their life!"

Harry had laughed, finding the description strangely accurate though he had elbowed Toya as he added, "Like the sun, he can burn too—ow!"

"Well, you're like a star, Sakura-san. Bright and cheering other's on with your inner brightness, leading others to safety and serving as inspiration."

The girl had laughed as the other's agreed.

Another was Syaoran's.

"It's from me, made specially for you, Harry-san. A token of friendship from the Li Clan too." He had said, blushing a bit.

Harry had only smiled amused and on a whim actually kissed the other's cheek saying, "A token of friendship too, we do it all the time in France!"

The younger boy's blush had brightened and Toya had glared at him as Yukito looked amused along with others.

He had opened the elaborate box to find clothing. A well done beautiful clothing. There were several in the box and they were all Chinese clothing, specially made for Martial Arts and he could feel the protective magic in it. Though he had the feeling the Matriarch probably had ulterior motives for this Syaoran was genuine so he thanked the other genuinely and even hugged him again, "Tell you what, when I have time, we'll train together."

Syaoran almost looked ready to faint to the others amusement.

Another was of course from Toya and Yukito. The two had actually given him a skateboard complete with protective gear.

Yukito had explained as he stared speechless, "We saw you looking at one and this way you could join us when we use our bikes and Sakura-san's rollerblades."

Harry had looked at the spectacled teen then tackled him in gratitude; no one had given him something for his age. It had always been books or gadgets, clothes and science equipment, no toys just for him.

"Oi! I paid for that too, midget!" Toya had piped up in mock irritation even as his eyes were warm.

Harry had laughed and hugged the other too though forcing him to bend to his height, making the taller of them mockingly groan as his back protested.

The best birthday he had ever had.

As they all left, Harry was left with the party's mess, though it was hard to convince them, he had won even against Yukito. They had after all prepared all of this; it was only right he clean up at least.

He looked at the small mountain of gifts in bewildered surprise again, people from school and well his fangirls and boys had apparently heard of his birthday and though Toya and Yukito had prevented them from coming they were still left with delivering the gifts.

Shaking his head he went to start on cleaning before his card-friends materialized.

Some had quickly shot out while the others clamored to the gifts and others led him to sit. Confused he looked at them a bit amused before the other returned.

He found them presenting five, well what looked like card-beings. One looked much like a mermaid too, though less sharp than Watery. Another was small like a fairy with a puffy dress and hair along with what looked like a small wand. The other looked like a beautiful harpy with its bird like body. The last mostly humanoid being, looked like a young woman with long hair and what looked like a musical note headpiece. The last was a thin book though it still had the same magical signature as the other card-beings; he remembered it as a gift from Yanagisawa-san.

Curious now he waited as the harpy-like being and the one with the musical note headpiece took a deep breath then actually sang. It took a few moments for him to comprehend that they were seeing a Happy Birthday song as the others seemed to dance along as Flower gave him a bouquet too.

He cried a bit with happy tears and said a sincere thank you causing the two to blush lightly and transform to cards in his hands, The Voice and The Song.

He wrote his name before releasing them back and they turned to the mermaid like being as she smiled at him gently before she burst to bubbles and seemed to cover the whole room, in its wake were pristinely clean places and furniture the trash though pile in a corner that he just banished to the trash with a wave of his hand causing the mermaid to materialize and clap in delight before transforming to a card in his hand, The Bubbles.

He wrote his name before releasing her again and waiting for something to happen again, the book came forward then opening by its own in his hands, he noticed a story but the Voice had told him in his own voice nonetheless, "Anything you write in it will exist and remain until you close it!"

He tried to say something but he had turned mute and looked with wide eyes at the Voice, she only giggled a bit, it was disturbing to hear his voice do that, then returned his voice to him.

"Okay, then." And proceeded to summon a pen and write party decorations in the room along with making it bigger and turning it into an indoor beach. "Wow! This is amazing!"

The other card-beings agreed before it disappeared as the book turned into a card and Harry hastily wrote his name to return the beach.

The last, the puffy sprite had turned closer to him smiling before she made a gesture to the Rain which she obliged and soon made a downpour. The fairy waved her wand though and the rain turned to ice cream!

Delighted Harry had clapped and thanked her profusely before telling her of his recipes and they made dessert in tandem as Harry made food to feed his card-friends though not before the fairy had turned into a card, The Sweet, and he wrote his name.

The best birthday indeed.

xxXXOOOOOXXxx

REVIEW!

and again, what is this hits? (mimicking Olaf)


End file.
